Only Fools Fall in Love, Call Me a Fool
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Well it's here! The sequel to Home Is Where You Are. At the end of the last story I left it so that Caleb would come and visit his uncle and Damon in Mystic Falls where he discovers he is like Alaric in more than his looks. Lots of Dalaric fluff with drama from other characters! Damon/Alaric, Caleb/OC - I'm not telling you who - read it! SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Only Fools Fall in Love, Call Me a Fool**

**Chapter One**

**A/N – Hello there! *Squashes you all to my chest* Thank you to anyone that is reading this, they amount of time I have made you wait for it I am grateful to anyone that hasn't given up on me! I did promise you this after Home Is Where You Are but I got a couple of request for prequels then some stuff happened in my life and then the emotional bullet that was the end of S3 and I am currently writing my own original story so that is time consuming but I am back now and I come with this gift. If you can remember so long ago at the end of HIWYA I set it up for Caleb to come and visit Mystic Falls and this is it and everything that will happen here! Enjoy!**

Alaric woke that morning to Damon pressing butterfly kisses all along his neck and across his left shoulder. Lifting the arm so that the other vampire could move in closer to lay his head down on his chest Alaric sighed and said,

"Is it really morning already? Seems like five minuets when we went to sleep." He then kissed Damon's coal coloured hair as Damon smiled and pressed a kiss to the blonde's chest and splayed his long fingers out over his partner's stomach.

"Well after our activities last night stretched well into the small hours it might actually have been five minuets." He told him as Alaric reached out a hand to his bedside table and grabbed his cell phone, pressing the return button to light up the screen he saw that it was nine thirty six, dropping the phone back into it's place he turned back to Damon slid out from under his grasp before positioning himself over him and smirked as he said,

"Still got just under three quarter's of an hour until we have to leave, what can we do to fill that time?' Damon answered him by smashing his lips to those above him.

Running about fifteen minuets behind Alaric threw himself into the passenger seat of Damon's car as the older vampire fired it up and pressed the gas a little more than he maybe should have but it was that or explain to a sixteen year old why he was stranded at a strange airport by himself because you lost track of time. Because they were both in a rush they missed Stefan watching them out of window, he smiled despite himself, he was glad to see his brother in a stable and loving relationship, even more so now that he wasn't. He had ended things with Elena a about seven weeks ago, he found that he couldn't take how clingy she had gotten lately, he didn't know the reason why but he knew he couldn't live like this so he had done the best thing all round and broke up with her. She was hurt and pissed at him at the moment but he knew some day she would come to see that it was the right thing to do, they could both move on now.

***DS&AS***

Alaric didn't scare easy and as he was a vampire and any physical harm that came his way as a result of a five car pile up might not be lasting he was so close to kissing the hard surface when he toppled out of the car in the pick up bays by the airport, Damon's driving was getting more dangerous as he got older. Throwing a dark look back at his boyfriend threw the windshield to which Damon tried to give an innocent look back, and failed miserably, he proceeded through the thong of people coming and going from the small airport. He had told Damon to come along to meet Caleb off his flight with him but the other vampire insisted he would wait in the car to give Alaric a few minuets alone with his nephew as that would be near impossible when everyone met him as they were always fascinated with new comers.

Damon watched as his boyfriend's tall frame disappeared into the sliding doors of the airport. It had been just over three months since Damon had met Caleb, a miniature version of Alaric in physical appearance and he had a lot of the same personality. The teenager had been his point of contact when Alaric's family had found out about him and their relationship, it all turn out well in the end but Damon had found that he quite liked Caleb and he was looking forward to having him stay for a while despite Stefan's comments that is would only make them more domesticated than they already were but the vampire knew that his brother would like Caleb. The only thing that was causing them any concern was the fact that half of the people that the kid was going to be around were some kind of supernatural creature, he, Alaric, Stefan and Caroline were vampires, Tyler was a hybrid, even Jeremy could see to the other side, the only kind of normal people were Elena and Matt. He seriously doubted if they could keep everything from him.

Inside the airport Alaric was having thought's along the same lines, with so many supernatural beings around how were they meant to keep it all from him? At least witches weren't a problem anymore as Bonnie had left with her mom. At times the vampire found himself asking if this was the best idea but another, larger part of him was saying that he only had a limited amount of time he could see his family before they noticed he wasn't ageing and he was going to take every second that he could get. All thoughts of if this was a bad idea or not were swept from his mind as he spotted Caleb walking though the doors ahead of him, stranded behind a family with small kids as they walked at a snail pace in front of him, side stepping them he rushed over to his uncle, dropping his bag at their feet he engulfed him in a massive bear hug, it was a good thing that Alaric didn't need to breath because he just had the wind knocked out of him by his nephew.

"Missed ya uncle Ric!" he exclaimed before pulling back so that Alaric could see him,

"It's great to see ya, Ca." Alaric couldn't believe how different Caleb looked from a few months ago, he had hit a growth spurt and was about the same height as Damon now and he was a lot broader as he had filled out his frame somewhat. Bending down to scoop up the bag the vampire then threw an arm around his nephew's shoulders and started to guide him towards the exit asking a few questions as they went like,

"You joined the NFL or something?" and

"How was your flight?" by the time Caleb had reassured his uncle that he hadn't joined the NFL without telling him and that the flight was fine apart from he was stuck behind a couple with a screaming baby that heavy rock though head phones didn't quite drown out they were walking through the sliding glass doors and the taller of the two was leading them towards the car.

Damon, who had climbed out of the car to catch some fresh air glanced back towards the airport from looking in another direction at some poor man trying to change a tire while his wife stood there telling him how utterly useless he was, to see Alaric and his mini-me coming towards them, he noticed that now Caleb had grown about half a foot and was filling out his shirt a lot more he appeared to look even more like his uncle. Pushing himself from his position leaning against the driver's side door he strode over to the side walk to greet the teen.

"Hey Ca, it's good to see you again." He told him, pulling him into hug has Alaric went to throw the bag in the trunk. Returning the hug Caleb said,

"It's great to see you too, I missed y'all.' He told them both as Alaric joined them again.

"Thanks for having me."

"No worries kid, we're glad to have you." Alaric told him as Damon began to walk back around to the car door, stopping before he got in to say,

"Come on then, climb in, we'll warn you who you need to avoid while you're here."

"Yeah, he is number one." Alaric whispered after Damon disappeared into the car.

"I heard that!" Damon called from his seat. Caleb chuckled as his uncle rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's words before climbing into his seat; the teenager took his seat soon after wondering what the hell he had let himself in for.

*******DS&AS***

Stefan was in the sitting room as he heard his brother's car pull up the boarding house. He put his book down and checked that there was no incriminating evidence that anything supernatural lived in here. Satisfied that there was no glasses of blood, blood spots, vervain or anything else vampire related around he walked towards the door and swung it open just as Damon climbed out of the car, the trunk was open, Alaric and Caleb stood behind it so he couldn't see their house guest just yet. Damon walked up to him and leaned next to him against the door.

"Alright brother?" Stefan nodded in reply before turning back to see the other two people present.

"Stefan, may I introduce Caleb, Ric's nephew?" Damon asked as the teenager came around the car.

"Caleb, this is my brother Stefan." With his bag slung over his shoulder Caleb looked over at the vampire in question, Damon and Alaric didn't miss the way that his eye's widened or his jaw slackened slightly when he first set eyes on Stefan. The vampire himself was too busy extending his hand towards the younger man to notice and he was also too preoccupied with keeping his facial expressions under control as not to give away the fact that was immediately attracted to the new comer.

**A/N –Well? What do with think? First as the chapter as a whole and secondly the Stefan/Caleb thing? (Can anyone think of a name for them?) I know it might be a bit of a shock but I wanted to get rid of Elena and give Caleb a romantic relationship (but don't worry, this is still a Dalaric story and always will be) and I can only write slash and this is a slash fiction so just roll with it? I hope they will grow on you as they will be all fluffy and cute and I will also explain them both being into guys in the next chapter that will be posted soon, no more than five days.**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Fools Fall in Love, Call Me a Fool**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N – Hey y'all! *waves* first off I want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, followed or added this story! I was not expecting people to take to it so well so thank you! Now you lucky pups, I have had some free time lately so I am getting this chapter done before I expected! People have responded really well to me kicking Elena out of the equation because apparently everyone dislikes her as much as me! She might be annoying and pop up for one or two lines when she is hanging on to Jeremy or Caroline but that is it! Thank you to Math and the guest who suggested Steleb as the Stefan/Caleb ship name, which is what they will now be known as! Nothing is mine accept Caleb! Read on my fellow fanfictioners! **

'_Damon and Alaric didn't miss the way that his eye's widened or his jaw slackened slightly when he first set eyes on Stefan. The vampire himself was too busy extending his hand towards the younger man to notice and he was also too preoccupied with keeping his facial expressions under control as not to give away the fact that was immediately attracted to the new comer.' _

Caleb sighed as he collapsed on the too big bed in one of the many guest rooms of the boarding house. Looking up at the wood carving on the ceiling he thought to himself,

"Why? Why my uncle's boyfriend's brother?' While is was a question he didn't think he would ever ask himself it was one he wished that he had the answer to. Closing his eyes he tried to think of anything else but Stefan Salvatore but it wasn't long until all he could picture in his mind was dark green eyes that had connected with his own hazel ones not half an hour ago. Sighing again he pushed himself off the bed, grabbing a few things out of his bag he walked to the door that lead to the bathroom, inside was all modern fixtures including a shower that was bigger than the one his entire family had in their one bathroom back home, it was clear the Salvatore brothers had serious money, or did Damon have it? Caleb remembered his uncle saying that Stefan was only seventeen and though he looked older this meant that Damon was his guardian. He would have to figure out the family dynamics. Stepping under the hot stream of water he closed his eyes and leaned back against the cool marble walls and tried to organise his thoughts.

It had been not longer after Alaric and Damon left that Caleb had started to notice different feelings he was having, the girl's on the cheerleading team weren't all that he thought they were and he found himself more interested in watching the football teams practise instead, he began noticing actors in TV shows for more than the role they were playing and if anything what had just happened only confirmed what he had suspected for a while, that he was gay, that wasn't what bothered him, yes he was surprised, no what bothered him was that his first crush was on Stefan. He thought back to earlier.

Stefan had a blinding smile on his face as he shook Caleb's hand, which after realising that he was practically drooling Caleb tried to return, missing the confused and amused looks he was getting from the older guys. Stefan, ever the perfect gentleman offered to take his bag inside and they both reached down to grab it from its current position on the floor, they both tried to take the handle and Caleb's hand brushed over Stefan's and he jumped back like he had been electrocuted, aside from the slightly low temperature of the other man's hand all he registered when they touched was sparks that seemed to travel all the way up his arm to his heart to make it hammer twice as fast and though he was sure he was imagining things that he wanted to see he could have sworn he saw Stefan jump slightly too. Damon ushered them all inside and after closing the door behind them he turned to his younger brother and said,

"Stefan, why don't you show Caleb where he will be staying? The guest room next to yours is all set." Caleb's eye's widened at this, 'In the next room, are you freaking kidding me?' his brain was screaming but his mouth said nothing, he just stood there until his uncle broke the silence with,

"Yeah, then he can get freshened up after the flight before we have lunch and then we can go to the Grill later on, you can meet everyone.' He said, the last part directed at him before adding in a low whisper to Damon,

'I need a word with you.' Before marching himself and Damon in the opposite direction to the stairs that Stefan was now heading towards. They ascended the stairs together, the Salvatore carrying his bag all the way until they reached the landing, they made left and walked a few paces, making polite small talk, it was all Caleb's brain could handle at that moment before they reached a heavy wooden door,

"This is your room." Stefan told him as he opened the door and walked inside to place the bag down on the four poster bed, Caleb followed him. Stefan turned back to him and continued,

"I am right next door, as Damon said if you need anything. Damon and Ric are back down the hall, on the main landing and four room's down but I advise you don't go anywhere near their room if you know what I mean." He said, standing back by the door with his hand on the brass handle. Caleb visibly shivered at the mental image Stefan's words had just supplied him with. He heard the other man chuckle slightly,

"Yeah that is my reaction when ever I am forced to think about that. I'll see you downstairs in a while." He told him as he began closing the door but not before sending that smile Caleb's way again to which he managed to return before the door closed and he was all alone with his thoughts.

While this was happening upstairs in another part of the house Alaric dragged his boyfriend into a room and closed the door behind them.

"Tell me Stefan isn't into guys at all?" Damon's silence was answer enough.

"Oh God!" Alaric said, running his hands over his face,

"Damon, you saw that you saw that connection between them!" his hands failed around in the air at the word connection like he was trying to bat it away so it wouldn't be true. He was about to start pacing when he noticed the smirk on Damon's face,

"What could possibly be funny about this?" he asked, slamming himself into the nearest chair and looking back at the other vampire.

"Ric, chill out please! Yes I saw something there and yes I think they both felt it and yes Stefan's what's the word they use today? Bisexual, but that doesn't mean anything is gonna happen between them and would it be so bad if it did?" He stated, never taking his eyes of Alaric,

"So bad? Damon, Stefan is a hundred and sixty five year old vampire, Caleb is sixteen and there is nearly a hundred and fifty years age difference! Oh and did I mention he's vampire?"

"Whoa!" Damon said, a hand raised up, "Pot, kettle, black." He started at his boyfriend with a pointed look.

"Yeah alright, but me and you is different, I wasn't sixteen!"

"No but I was a hundred and seventy one when we got together and you were thirty five, I make that about a hundred and thirty seven years difference but do you know why it doesn't matter? Because I am twenty four and you are thirty six and Stefan is seventeen, he looks like a teenager and he think's like one too. If Caleb is gonna date someone wouldn't you rather it was someone you know?" Alaric looked Damon dead in the eyes and then it all dropped into place,

"That's not what you are worried about is it?" It sounded like a question but it wasn't, Damon knew Alaric better than he knew himself and visa versa and he could read him like a book right now. Alaric sighed and stood up, coming to stand right in front of Damon and looked him in the eyes as placed a calloused hand on the side of his face,

"No, it isn't. What I am worried about is the fact that me and Caleb are a lot alike, and I fell so hard for you, so deep in love that the thought of leaving you alone when I was gone physically hurt me, the fact that I want to spend the rest of time with you because being away from you would be worse than any hell is what scares me, what if they do get together and the same thing happens to them? They feel the same as us and Caleb finds out that we are vampires and wants to turn? He is too young for that, Stefan was too young, hell you even; you didn't get to live before you turned."

Damon could see in Alaric's eyes that he really was lost, if Caleb and Stefan did fall the way that they did he knew they wouldn't ever want to be apart and he would want to turn meaning he wouldn't get to grow up and he would be a vampire for the rest of his existence, a monster in others eyes and hunted but on the flip side he would be with Stefan and they would be happy, Stefan would finally be happy and Alaric would have Caleb around for a long time, after everyone else was gone, Damon had Stefan, shouldn't Alaric have someone?

Angling his head slightly so that his cheek was pressed more into the other vampire's hand before looking right back at Alaric he brought a hand up to his neck and brought his head down slightly to press their lips together softly before moving to hug him, both arms around his neck as he felt Alaric's snake around his waist, they stood there for a while just breathing in each others scents until Damon pulled back slightly and caught his lover's gaze,

"I know you are just being protective and fatherly but we might be getting ahead of ourselves here, they might end up wanting to kill each other."

"You mean the way we did when we first met?" Alaric asked with a soft smile on his face now that Damon had calmed him down. Damon pondered the question for a while before saying,

"Yeah but hopefully they don't succeed like we did, regardless of how temporary the effects were." Alaric couldn't help it; he had to kiss him again so that is exactly what he did.

**A/N – Phew! There we go! Chapter two for you good people! So what did you think? Caleb thinking about Stefan and Alaric and Damon's reactions and their cuteness with each other at the end there? So what do we think about the possibility of Caleb wanting to become a vampire? Review! Next chapter will be in the next five days but might be sooner.**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only Fools Fall in Love, Call Me a Fool**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N – Wow! Chapter three! Again I still have some free time so I am getting as much of this wrote as I can without rushing it and it turning out to be pointless! Thank you to everyone that has stuck around, for all the reviews and PMs that just make me want to write more! Also to the new people reading this! It's good to meet you! Right, this chapter, we going to have people talking about feelings, there is a lot of Stebel in this chapter because this is when they finally sort it out but there is a few but there is a few cute Dalaric moments so never fear! Oh and nothing you recognise here is mine, trust me, if Damon and Alaric were mine….**

'"_Yeah but hopefully they don't succeed like we did, regardless of how temporary the effects were." Alaric couldn't help it; he had to kiss him again so that is exactly what he did.' _

As soon as he was finished getting dressed after his shower Caleb left his room and retraced his steps from earlier, subconsciously slowly down as he passed Stefan's room hoping to hear if he was in there but he couldn't hear any noise behind the large wooden door so he continued to the staircase and then followed his nose to the kitchen where he assumed lunch was being made as he could smell spices.

He eventually found the massive kitchen and walked in. Stood at the island in the centre was Alaric, he scanned the room for anyone else but found it empty.

"Hey kid." Alaric said, making him jump slightly as he didn't think he had been heard. Looking away from the pan on the cooker his uncle looked at him with a smile.

"Find everything okay?"

"Yeah." he replied, making his way further into the room and sitting on one of the bar stools on the opposite side to Alaric.

"Where's Stefan? And Damon?" he added rather quickly as he saw the smirk on his uncle's face at the mention of the younger Salvatore. Stirring something in the pan and then setting the spoon down before he looked at his nephew he said,

"They are off somewhere doing what ever it is brother's do together." That wasn't technically true, they were down in the cellar drinking, the only safe place to do it with a non suspecting human in the house, also it was Damon's chance to talk to his bother as they had decided to divide and conquer, it was currently Alaric's turn so he pressed on,

"Ca, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but erm, earlier me and Damon couldn't help but…" Caleb cut him off before he could finish,

"Yeah, Uncle Ric, yes I am gay and yeah what you and Damon saw was erm…. You know, what you thought it was." He said, feeling the blood rush to his face and the smirk on Alaric's face was not helping, he shot him a look,

"Sorry kid, it's not you I am laughing at it is all of us, me and you, so similar and both falling for Salvatore's"

"Just mean's we have taste." Alaric couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yeah we do, but Caleb, Stefan is a great guy and all but if you two do…"

"Look Uncle Ric, I know what you mean, and yeah I like him but he might not feel that way, I mean does he even like guys?" the look on Alaric's face answered him "well if he does feel that way then great and yeah I will wanna give it a go but I won't be stupid, I know it will not be serious, at least not at the start and like you said he is a good guy, he wouldn't hurt me, and even if he did I am sure Super Uncle would soon sort him out."

"Yes I would." Alaric told him, ever seriously. They talked about normal things while they eat, though Alaric only ate enough to keep up appearances.

At the same time the Salvatore's were downstairs each with a glass of blood, a mix of human and animal blood was the best balanced diet Stefan had finally conceded and he also enjoyed being able to drink with his brother and Alaric. They were currently propped up against two opposite walls, Damon glanced at his brother over the rim of his glass and spoke,

"Stef, erm me and Ric couldn't help but notice, you and Caleb, is there something there?" Stefan contemplated his brother's question for a few moments before answering,

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah, kinda, you know seeing as you jumped a mile when you touched." Stefan sighed, defeated,

"So, Ric is gonna kill me?" he asked, draining the last of the blood in his glass, Damon followed suit,

"No, I mean I think he wanted to at first but that was just him being protective, we talked about it, I calmed him down and he saw that if anyone was going to date his nephew it would be best if it was someone he knew and trusted, though he did tell me to tell you that if you hurt him he will stake you." Stefan smiled slightly,

"So he is alright if I do something about it?" he asked nervously, Damon smirked,

"Yeah he is. Maybe you could ask him out or something tonight at the Grill?"

"Yeah I think I might do that." He told him as the walked out of the room, when they reached the ground floor Stefan left to meet Jeremy and Tyler like he had arranged and Damon walked around until he found the other people in the house. He walked past Alaric on the way to the fridge and kissed him on the cheek. Caleb noticed that it was probably a normal thing given their reactions. Once he had gotten a bottle of water Damon came around to sit beside Caleb, they all talked for a while and Damon told them where Stefan had gone.

They spent the rest of the day in and around the house, playing a game of catch in the vast grounds, Damon and Alaric starting to bicker like and old married couple about who was better at it, Caleb took this as a opportunity to excuse himself so he could explore the house and grounds more, they said it was okay and then turned back to each other. He found about three doors that lead no where and about six ways to get to the attic. The only place he didn't go was the cellar as he was scared of small and enclosed spaces, by the time he had walked around the house twice and found his way back to his room, nearly walking into Stefan's by mistake it was time to get ready to go out for dinner. He was nervous about meeting everyone but looking forward to it at the same time; they were all part of Alaric's extended family and that made it very important to him. He was tying the laces on his boots, after swapping them with his trainers, when he heard the door next to his room open, Stefan was obviously back.

It took him another fifteen minuets, ten of which was spent stood in front of a mirror debating what he was wearing, to get ready; he was just stuffing his wallet into the front pocket of his jeans when there was a smart knock on his door.

"It's open." The door opened and Stefan walked in, glancing around before finding him stood by the bed.

"Hey, we are all set if you are ready?"

"Yeah, just coming now." He smiled, his heart racing at a hundred miles a minuet.

"Awesome. Erm, Caleb, just tell me to back off if you don't but I was wondering if you might want to go out somewhere, sometime, you know, just us two." There were fireworks going off in Caleb's head but somehow he managed to speak,

"Like, a date?"

"Yeah, you know only if you want?" Stefan said the nerves really easy to hear in his voice.

"Yeah of course I do, I mean I'd love to." He replied, worried the grin on his face was going to split it in two.

"Great! Well we are going to meet everyone tonight but tomorrow night? At eight?"

"Totally." Was all he could muster but it was enough for Stefan who's face broke out into that thousand watt smile again. They left the room together; the air between them was a lot more relaxed now.

Damon and Alaric had been in their room listening to every word that had been said between the other two men, some might call it eves dropping, Damon said they were only looking out for them and Alaric was ready to take any excuse he could get. Once they heard the door close and Stefan and Caleb walk downstairs they looked at each other with wide smiles.

"Well that went well." Damon said, walking over to his side of the massive bed and gathering his cell and wallet from the small table beside it.

"Thank goodness." Alaric said, still stood beside the door and waited for Damon to come back towards him before drawing him into his arms and kissing him hard. The kiss lasted for a while and had they not had to leave to go to dinner it would have gone a lot further. Once they had broke apart Damon looked at Alaric,

"And that was for?"

"For calming me down about this whole thing and making me see it could be a good thing and for once, being the more mature of the two of us."

"Well, I have to have a few mature moments per decade." Damon told him before kissing him back before pulling back and winking at him before leaving the room, Alaric just rolled his eyes before going after him, catch up just before the stairs and throwing a arm around his shoulder before Damon snaked his around his waist, just as they got to the bottom of the stairs they found the door open already. Walking outside Alaric saw something he never wanted to see, Stefan was leaning against the side of the car with Caleb in front of him, their lips smashed together so much it looked like they were trying to fuse themselves to each other, the sounds coming from them were something no uncle should ever have to hear coming from his nephew. Damon found the whole situation hilarious even if it was a little uncomfortable seeing his brother making out with someone.

"Aright you two, separate!" He said, grinning like a psychopath as he took Alaric by the hand and dragged him towards the car, from which the other pair had moved away from at a really fast pace in an attempt to back away from each other, Caleb's face was bright red but they both had smiles on their faces as they climbed into the back seat, when Alaric got into the passenger seat he glanced back to see that they had linked their fingers over the spare seat and he found himself wondering, with a smile on his face if he and Damon had been that sickly sweet when they first got together.

**A/N – Well? What are you thoughts? I am sorry about the fact there wasn't a lot of Dalaric in this chapter but I needed to hook Steleb up for the next chapter but I hope that the cute moments between them were enough to keep you reading and they will have lots of moments in the next chapter and there will be Steleb and Jyler mentioned there too! This when everyone meets Caleb and Elena finds out about Steleb! Fun times ahead!**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only Fools Fall in Love, Call Me a Fool**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N- Hey y'all! Nice to see you! *waves* Thank you for sticking with me on this! I am super excited about this story because of all the wonderful comments and things you guys have given me, also because I have made a few friends while writing about Dalaric and their support is worth more than they know and I also love talking to them! I hope you enjoy this chapter; there will be a lot more Dalaric in this chapter to make up for the lack of it in the last chapter! There will be other characters too, Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline, Matt and fingers crossed you will all love Elena's appearance if it turns out like I am planning! Read on my friends!**

'"_Aright you two, separate!" He said, grinning like a psychopath as he took Alaric by the hand and dragged him towards the car, from which the other pair had moved away from at a really fast pace in an attempt to back away from each other, Caleb's face was bright red but they both had smiles on their faces as they climbed into the back seat, when Alaric got into the passenger seat he glanced back to see that they had linked their fingers over the spare seat and he found himself wondering, with a smile on his face if he and Damon had been that sickly sweet when they first got together.'_

Alaric sighed as he returned to their table and sat down beside Damon, placing a glass in front of each of them and gently kissed his lips quickly, something they had done a million times over for no reason at all. Noticing that they were alone for the first time that evening he asked,

"Where is everyone?" As he slipped a hand into the one Alaric had resting on the table Damon replied,

"Tyler and Jeremy challenged Stefan and Caleb to a game of pool" he told him with a nod of his head to the other side of the Grill, the four youngsters were stood around the table as Stefan racked up the balls, Tyler and Jeremy were leaning close, discussing tactics, the hybrid had a arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"Matt and Caroline are over by the bar." Damon continued before drinking half his glass in one gulp. Alaric leaned closer to him,

"So just the grown ups then?" he said, with a suggestive smirk on his face, Damon licked his lips,

"Why Mr Saltzman, are you suggesting what I think you are? The smirk mirrored on his face as they closed the gap between them, Alaric caught the other vampire's bottom lip between his own and kissed him hard before running his tongue along it, seeking entrance, something which Damon didn't deny him for long. They had been mapping out each others mouths for about ten minuets, an advantage of not needing to breath, their hands sliding all over each other before a shout came from over the other side of the room.

"Oi! Will you two get a room?" Stefan hollered before his brother broke off the kiss for a second to flip him the bird before returning to his previous activity.

Shaking his head with a wide grin on his face he turned back to the pool game to see Jeremy make an almost impossible shot.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath as he thought of their next move before Caleb stepped up, lined up the shot and made it. Stefan looked from the pocket the ball had just disappeared into to Caleb and then smiled,

"I knew I liked you for a reason!" He joked as he pulled him closer and placed a light kiss on his lips, Caleb smiled into it.

"Were we that sickening when we got together?" Tyler asked as he placed his drink back on the table closest to them and grinning.

"I think we were." Jeremy said before taking another shot then asking,

"So how did this happen?" He used the pool cue to gesture between them. Caleb and Stefan glanced at each other and then Stefan answered,

"I don't know really, it just did." He said, smiling over at Caleb and then turned back to Jeremy,

"It's not a problem?"

"With me? No, hell I like it, you seem happier, I know just how much of a bitch my sister can be, I just don't envy you when she finds out that you dumped her and then hooked up with a guy." Yeah, that was something Stefan was worried about too, not because of her but because of how her reaction could affect Caleb.

Back over at the table, Damon and Alaric had finally unglued their lips and where talking quietly,

"So, you really okay with this?" Damon asked, motioning towards the pool table where a lot of noise erupted when Tyler missed a shot.

"Yeah, like you said, at least it is someone I trust and its early days, we will see how it goes and it isn't like I can really use the vampire excuse without being a massive hypocrite." Alaric told him before he downed the last of his drink.

"Very true." Damon agreed before a smirk found it's way onto his face again, seeing it Alaric groaned,

"What now?" he asked, not knowing if he wanted to know.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering where you stood on the whole, 'having sex with your nephew under the same roof' thing?"

"Well, seeing as he is on the other side of the house and doesn't have super hearing like your brother, which you never seem bothered about whether he is in the house when we do have sex, I don't see the issue."

"Good." Damon told him before leaning in to kiss him again before four bodies threw themselves into the seats around them, Stefan and Caleb beside them with their backs to the door and Tyler and Jeremy opposite them.

"Do you two ever not have your hands all over each other?" Tyler asked, as he slid an arm around Jeremy's shoulders.

"No." Both of them replied at the same time. They talked for a while about everything under the sun, Caroline and Matt joining them when he had finished his shift behind the bar; they were all absorbed in the conversations going on the no one saw the door open behind Stefan and Caleb's shoulders.

While everyone else was distracted with their conversations Stefan turned to Caleb and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen into his eyes into his hazel eyes and found himself drawn into them, closing the gap between them until their lips touched, gentle and giving, just the way that Stefan described Caleb in his mind, they continued kissing until there was a very shrill scream behind them, Damon, Alaric, Stefan, Tyler and Caroline all cringed as their vampire hearing was unprepared for such a noise. Everyone turned, either in the chairs or away from their conversations to observe Elena stood by the door, a hand on each hip looking as if steam was about to billow out of her ears.

"What the hell Stefan? I came here tonight to give you the chance to apologize and I find you locking lips with a GUY?"

"Give me the chance to apologize?" Stefan asked, motioning to himself in disbelieve making sure she was actually talking to him, Caleb looked around at everyone,

"Elena I presume?"

"Yes I am, and who the hell are you?" She questioned the new comer, hatred burning in her eyes, how dare he have his hands and lips all over her man?

"Caleb Saltzman, nice to meet you too." At the mention of his surname her eyes found Alaric,

"Your nephew?" Without giving him a chance to reply she rounded on Stefan who had stood up to get between her and Caleb, as if he could shield him from anything she was about to come out with.

"Almost two years we were together and you failed to mention that you are a…" But before she could finish Damon was up and stood next to his brother in a flash,

"I suggest you think about what you are about to say Elena because there six gay guys here, one of which is your brother." Her eyes flicked between the two Salvatore's and then over to her own brother who's eyes were trying to tell her to drop it.

Seeing that there was nothing else she could say at the moment she screeched again and actually stamped her foot like a three year old in a mood before turning on her hell and storming out, Caroline raced after her, it was her job as best friend even if she did prefer Stefan with Caleb.

The Salvatore's made their way back to the table, sitting back down beside their boyfriends; all seven of them looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They knew they shouldn't because Elena was one of their own but the way she had been with Stefan before he ended it and her almost words just minuets before told them it was allowed.

They all got another round of drinks in each so by the time they had finished it was closing time and they were about to be thrown out so they all filed out after each other, Jeremy and Tyler catching a ride with Matt to the Gilbert house so he could pick Caroline up after she spent the last three hours with Elena. The four remaining members of the group waved as they speed out of the lot before climbing back into Damon's car and heading back to the boarding house. When they got there it was about half one in the morning so Stefan and Caleb both said they where heading to bed.

"Separate rooms!" Damon called after them as they ascended the stairs, Stefan promptly told him to bugger off.

"They better be in their own rooms." Alaric said as he poured them both a night cap. Walking by him to collect his drink and kiss the other vampire on the cheek before throwing himself onto one of the many sofas in the room.

"They will be, for now anyway." Alaric chose to ignore the last part of that and instead sat himself beside Damon and lifted an arm for him to move closer to him; resting his head on his shoulder as they both sipped their drinks.

"You don't have to worry about him Ric." Damon said, running a finger around the edge of his glass before looking at Alaric.

"Yeah I know." Deciding that his boyfriend needed distracting Damon downed the rest of his drink, placed the glass on the table in front of them and then turned until he was practically on Alaric's lap and began to mouth at his neck, turning any coherent thoughts that the blond was having into little bunches of letters than didn't make any sense. Moving up to nibble on the shell of his ear Damon whispered,

"I believe you mentioned that you didn't have any issues with sleeping with me with your nephew under the same roof, care to prove that?" Alaric shivered at Damon's words ghosting over his ear then stood up, dragging Damon with him by the front of his black shirt and pulled them both towards the stairs and to their room.

**A/N – Well? What did we all think? Oh and I know that not all of them are gay, Damon, Stefan and Alaric at least are bisexual but to make things easier to write and because I really wanted to stick it to Elena I just wrote it that way. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is when things get real in the vampire sense. Drop me a line!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Only Fools Fall in Love, Call Me A Fool**

**Chapter Five**

**A/N – Hey guys, Thank you for sticking with me for this, despite the fact I have made you wait longer than I normally do for this chapter, it just did not want to be written, three times I have rewrote it and I still don't think it is spot on but after today I just wanted to forget life for a while so I rewrote it. My cousin died earlier today, he was only 39 and it is heart breaking so I decided to lose myself in fanfiction for a bit until I had processed it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would like to dedicate it to my cousin Gavin. **

**Set about three weeks after the last chapter.**

**Warnings: possible underage sex, Caleb is 16, I don't know the age limit in the States.**

Damon was watching the Olympics on the large flat screen TV in the Grill when Alaric threw himself into a seat beside him and ordered a triple whiskey,

"Calmed down yet?" Damon asked, making short work of the rest of his drink, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Not really." The other vampire replied; slinging back the triple measure of whiskey as soon as it was placed in front of him, not even flinching as it burnt down his throat. Damon couldn't help it; he felt his mouth pull up into a half grin.

"I don't know what you think is so funny." Alaric told him with a glare.

"Come on Ric, they have been dating for three weeks, they are teenage boys, hormones were going to take over at some point." Alaric groaned as his boyfriend's words sunk in and he knew it was the truth, he let his head slam down onto the bar.

Earlier in the day he and Damon had arrived back at the boarding house and were talking about their plans for later when Alaric stopped dead and listened. When he heard what he thought he had heard he felt sick and furious at the same time, Damon, who by this time had also heard the unmistakeable noises coming from upstairs, got between his boyfriend and the stairs, his hands on the broad shoulders.

"Tell me you didn't know about this?" Alaric whispered furiously.

"No I didn't but I think we should give them the chance to explain." He said, a little louder than he needed to, ensuring that Stefan heard him, too bad he hadn't heard them come in, this was always going to be awkward.

A quarter of an hour later Stefan and Caleb both walked down the stairs, Stefan slightly in front of the slightly smaller male but, Alaric noticed they were clasping tight to each others hands.

A thoroughly awkward conversation followed, half of which all four of them would attempt to forget for the rest of their lives. In the end Alaric left in hurry, assuring the pair that he wasn't angry with them but he needed to process it. That had been about two hours ago and now here he was beside Damon, looking to him for some comfort. Damon turned on his bar stool to look Alaric head on; taking one of the blonde's large hands in his own on top of the bar he stared at him,

"Ric, I know why you are reacting like this; Caleb is the closest thing you have a son. I get that and it is so adorable, it really is, it makes me love you even more if that is possible." That earned him a smile for the other vampire; he knew he was getting through to him.

"But like I said, they are teenagers, even if one of them has been a teenager for over a hundred years, and Ric, they are falling in love, it was only a matter of time." Alaric let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding, running his thumb over the back of Damon's hand he looked him in the eyes,

"I am not sure I can get used to this grown up Damon." he joked, Damon broke out into his trademark smirk,

"Don't worry, you don't have too, he won't be around for long." Then he leaned forward to capture Alaric's lips with his own, it was just a small short kiss but it was reassuring and warm.

"I should probably apologize to them."

"You don't have to, they understand but if you want to, they just walked in." And sure enough when Alaric turned his head to the door he saw Stefan walk in, his arm around Caleb's shoulders. Looking back to Damon, he had a disbelieving look on his face,

"You didn't? You couldn't have, I mean, how did you know I…." he said, looking between him and the two teens making their way over to them. Smirk back in place Damon simply told him,

"No one in this world knows you better than me and that includes how long it takes you to calm down." Leaning down to press a kiss onto the soft black locks on Damon's head, he then when and apologized to Stefan and his nephew for being a prat.

A few hours later when the rest of the crew had turned up, their group was spread out around the bar, Stefan, Caleb, Tyler and Jeremy were having a rematch of their pool game from a few weeks back, Matt looked on as he tried to distract them all when they took their shots, Damon, Alaric and Caroline were at the bar, all sat at the end. Caroline got a call on her cell from her mom and took it to the ladies room so that she could hear and be heard, that is when Stefan handed his cue to Matt to take his shot, explaining he just needed a word with his brother before weaving his way around the crowds of people to cross the bar to the other couple before asking them to follow him outside.

Out in the cool night air they stood in a triangle shape as Stefan began to talk,

"Earlier I got a call from the Sheriff; she tried calling you two but couldn't get through…"

"Battery died." Damon stated,

"I was most likely outta cell range, it is impossible to get reception in the woods." Alaric told them, he had been out there trying to clear his head.

"Well she was calling to say there were two deaths in the centre of town today, broad daylight, it was a vampire." Automatically Alaric's head snapped back towards the Grill, to Caleb. Reading his mind Stefan said,

"He is fine, Tyler already knows, he won't let Jeremy or Caleb out of his sight till we get back in there, that was the Sheriff calling Caroline I'll bet so she has Matt sorted. The thing is that this vampire killed two people, in broad daylight, it has to be good and this one won't be easy to take down."

"Damn it! Why now? When Caleb is here? I knew letting him stay longer was pushing our luck." Alaric said, trying to keep his voice down.

"Look Ric, it isn't the Originals, I called Elijah and he has both Klaus and Rebekah staked. Kol is in London so this is just a random; it probably doesn't even know it has stumbled into a vampire infested town." Alaric seemed to ease at Stefan's words. Placing a hand on the blonde's upper arm to let him know he was there Damon said,

"Okay, well be better be getting back to the house, we are safer there, and he stays there until we get this thing, same thing goes for Jeremy and Matt, Tyler and Caroline do not leave their sides until me and you" he motioned to himself and Alaric before finishing,

"Have got this thing, what ever it is."

Once they were agreed on their plan Stefan went back inside to inform Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy and Matt what was going on and to finish up their game as not to let on to Caleb.

Outside Alaric was leaning against the side of the car; Damon was stood in front of him, between his spread feet so that they were practically chest to chest, the older vampire had his arms looped around the blonde's neck as Alaric had a hand on each of his hips.

"So you okay with this now?" he asked as he looked into the hazel eyes across from his,

"Yeah I am, nothing I can do about it really and anyway they lasted three weeks, we didn't last three hours when we got together."

"Ric, we didn't last three minuets."

"Yes but we were already in love with each other when we got together."

"Fair point." Damon told him before leaning in to close the gap between them, pulling Alaric's bottom lip between his own. While they were glued together they didn't hear the light foot falls behind them or smell the other vampire until it was too late. Suddenly Damon was gone from Alaric's field on vision as he was thrown across the parking lot, smashing into the low concrete wall with a sickening crack before Alaric knew what was happening then he felt a weight on his back as the vampire jumped down from the low hanging branches of the tree about him and plunged a stake into him, just below his rib cage on the right hand side, nothing life threatening but it hurt like hell.

Gasping he pulled it out looked around as he felt the hole in his abdomen start to knit together. Two seconds later, Damon was back by his side, popping his shoulder back into the joint, both of them had vamped out. They stood side by side, about to pull off a movement they had used effectively before, many times over. The vampire came back, choosing to attack Damon, it clamped onto his left hand side, with precision that came from practise Damon swung around towards Alaric who grabbed onto the attacking vampire and snapped his neck clean, the bones turning into dust under his fingers, the body crumpling to the ground next their feet, Damon grabbed the discarded stake that had been in Alaric's abdomen minuets before and thrust it through the heart, making sure there was no way back for him.

They looked at each other for a moment, breathless but smiling until Alaric looked past his boyfriends shoulder and his face fell, stood by the doors of the Grill, surrounded by Stefan who had a frightened look on his face, Tyler, Jeremy, Matt and Caroline was Caleb, who had an unreadable look on his face.

***DS&AS***

Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline and Matt all filtered past Alaric with apologetic looks on their faces. Once they had left Alaric turned back to his nephew and began trying to explain something that was pretty much unexplainable.

"Look Ca,….." but before he could get any further Caleb cut across him,

"Vampires? Huh, not what I was expecting but I knew it had to be something like that." Confusion was all that showed on the three faces of the three vampires present.

"Caleb?" Stefan questioned from beside his boyfriend,

"Guys, I am not an idiot, Stefan, when you touch me, it is just you are handling candy floss and you are afraid you will crush me in your palm, Damon, you talk like you aren't from this time, which obviously means that you aren't either Stefan. Uncle Ric? You haven't aged a day in three years, you and dad used to look the same." He said, turning to each of them in turn.

"Look I knew there was something, I hoped there was, otherwise I would have been nuttier than a bag of peanuts and I am not sure what I make of the whole vampire thing, I mean you guys are actually real?" he said, braking into a massive grin,

"So you are okay with this?" Stefan asked, motioning to all three of them but everyone knew he was asking about the effect this would have on their relationship.

"I have had time to adjust Stef, so yeah I am okay with this, I am just relived that I am fully aware of what is going on here." He told him, placing a hand on the side of the vampires face to reassure him more.

"Okay, you two, I might be okay with this but I don't wanna see it." Alaric said, with a huge grin plastered on his face, he felt as if a giant weight had disappeared from his shoulders.

They made it back to the boarding house and said their goodnights, Damon and Alaric headed to their room, Stefan and Caleb to theirs. Caleb was brushing his teeth with Stefan sat behind him on the edge of the bath tub, the younger one looked at the vampire in the mirror,

"So you are over a hundred and forty?" Something he had been saying over and over since Stefan had told him the details of their vampire lives, though he was leaving how and why Alaric had turned up to him,

"Yes I am." He confirmed with a grin.

"Huh, right. And seriously, this place is crawling with the supernatural and people don't know? What are they blind? And remind me again what Tyler is?"

"A Hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf." Caleb considered this for a moment,

"I don't even wanna know how that happened." He said before rinsing his mouth out. Stefan chuckled and came up behind him to circle his arms around his waist, placing his chin in the dip between his shoulder and neck,

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, Stefan, can I see?" Stefan knew exactly what he was asking and he knew that now was a time that he had to be totally honest in their relationship, Caleb deserved that so he closed his eyes and waited for the memories of blood to come, when they did he felt his eyes darken behind the lids, the veins around his eyes rise up and the fangs extend from his gums, opening his eyes and his mouth slightly at the same time he watched Caleb's reaction, who honestly thought that seeing Stefan like this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

On the other side of the house Damon was laid in Alaric's arms, his head on the taller man's chest, drawing patterned on the tanned skin with his finger tips.

"At least it is all out in the open now."

"Yeah, I am glad it is, I hated keeping it from him, it is a massive part of who I am and who we are and who Stefan is and know he knows everything about him, they aren't gonna wanna be apart."

"Yeah I know. Think he can convince them? To let him stay here."

"I'm sure he will try."

"And you?"

"I want him to stay, away from Stefan he would be miserable, here he is happy, here I can protect him, I know it isn't my job, I know I am not his dad but…"

"You feel like you are?"

"Yeah." A moment of silence fell between them before Damon spoke again,

"I want him to stay too because I have never seen Stefan like this and you, Caleb brings out another side to you and it just makes want to love you even more, though I highly doubt that is possible." Alaric smiled at that and leaned down to press a kiss to Damon's forehead,

"I love you too." Then he reached over to the bedside table and killed the lights.

**A/N There we are folks! Hope you enjoyed it! Three times I have rewritten this and this is the best it turned out, hope it was enough. I am so grateful to have fanfiction at a time like this so I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about five days I hope, I have some things planned, Elena will make another appearance and something else special in store. Drop me a line!**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Only Fools Fall in Love, Call Me A Fool**

**Chapter Six**

**A/N- Hello my lovely people! So chapter six here, I hope you are still enjoying this story as much as you were at the start or more. I want to say thank you for all the love and support, even more so for your kind words about my cousin, it was his funeral the other day and I just kept thinking about all your lovely words of comfort so thank you. On with this chapter, big things happening towards the end of it so stay tuned in, hope you enjoy.**

Damon was in the kitchen when he heard the front door shut, a few seconds later he watched as Alaric walked into the room, before taking a sip of his drink he asked,

"All sorted then?" Alaric walked past him on the way to the fridge, kissing him on the cheek as he did before grabbing a bottle of water and coming to sit beside the other vampire.

"Yep, he is fully enrolled in the school for a September start. I can not believe this is actually happening."

"I know; it's strange to think that he is gonna be a permanent fixture around here but at the same time it seems like it should always have been this way." Damon told him before continuing,

"I can't believe that you two managed to convince his parents to let him stay here."

"I can't believe Arthur was so calm about him being gay."

"He was cool about it with you."

"I'm his brother, not his son but I am glad that he didn't make a big deal about Caleb staying here, I mean he took all the good points about it really well, here, with Stefan Caleb will be happy, meaning that his school work isn't going to suffer, he is safe with us, he is around a lot of people his own age and here he isn't being over looked because there are so many people needing attention. Cassie was the worst but then he is her oldest boy and he is leaving home two years before she expected." Alaric said as he played with the plastic cap of the bottle.

"But they did threaten violence if they didn't get to meet Stefan before the year was out." He told him with a smile

"Where are they anyway?" Damon questioned, noticing that Caleb and Stefan, who had left with Alaric to go to the school and hand over Caleb's transcripts hadn't arrived back with him.

"They are over at Jeremy's, I believe Tyler isn't letting this 'they-beat-me-at-pool-twice' thing go and now wants to beat them on the X box."

"Ohhh then they are in for major disappointment." Damon told him as he stood up and started walking towards the door,

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Damon smirked as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed across his chest,

"Because, believe it or not, Stefan is amazing on that damn thing. No matter what they game is, he always seems to win"

"Seriously?!" Alaric laughed; some how they image of Stefan on an X box didn't really fit with him. Still laughing as he got up to follow Damon, who had wandered off down the hallway, he found him in the garage, leaning down beside a wreak of a car that he had bought and was fixing up but it had been kept under a dust sheet so Alaric didn't even know what kind of car it was.

Not even turning around to see if the other vampire was there Damon said,

"I don't even want to know how that is gonna go down with Elena." Alaric chuckled slightly and walked down the few steps and over to the car to sit on the hood as Damon continued with messing with one of the tyres.

"I don't think she get's a say to be honest, she is kind of out numbered. Anyway she is probably off somewhere bending Caroline's ear about what a horrible person Stefan is."

"Unlikely." Damon stated as he rose up from the low level he had been at before,

"She and Matt took off for the weekend, up near the lake I think. Anyway that isn't important, what is, is that you clear off so I can get to work." Rolling his eyes even with a smile on his face Alaric pushed himself off the car and headed back up into the main house, he had to go pick up some things that Arthur had shipped over that belonged to Caleb.

"Erm, where to you think you are going?" Damon said, turning to face him,

"You just said to…." But then he got what his boyfriend was driving at and retraced his steps until he reached Damon and kissed him softly,

"That okay?"

"Yes, you may go now." Damon said with a massive grin, Alaric rolled his eyes again and this time actually left the garage and made it to his car which was parked outside the door. Back in the garage Damon tugged the dust sheet off the almost complete car and looked over it and thought about why he had actually bought it, the excitement and nerve levels that bubbled in his chest were equalling each other far too well.

***DS&AS***

Five hours later the four of them were gathered in the kitchen, Damon and Alaric were almost in tears from the Stefan and Caleb's regaling of the events of their day at the Gilbert house.

"Okay so, we had been there a while, had lunch and everything, me and Jeremy were getting soda's and Stefan was _still _beating Tyler at whatever game they had been playing for what felt like four hours." Caleb told them and he threw chips into his mouth between every few words before Stefan picked up the story,

"So we are all focused on the TV screen where I am killing Tyler for about the tenth time in half an hour, so much so that we don't hear the door open and before we know it Elena is stood behind us, screeching again and her eyes kinda rounded on Caleb…"

***_flashback_***

"What he hell are they doing here?" she was obviously asking Jeremy but her eyes were fixed on Caleb like they were trying to burn a hole right through him.

"They are my friends Elena and in case you didn't realise, this is my house too." Jeremy told her as stood up.

"I can have who I want around when I want them around. Oh and Caleb is going to be around for a while to I would get used to it."

"Well he has to go home sometime." Elena said with a smirk like she was just biding her time until Stefan was unguarded and she could get her claws back into him.

"Actually, I am home, I am moving here, for good." Caleb informed her with his own smirk as he reached a hand over to take hold of one of Stefan's who had long abandoned the game in favour of watching his boyfriend laying it down for his annoying ex.

"You mean to say, you are going to be around for good?" she asked in disbelieve, Caleb nodded, she seemed to faulted for a moment before she started grinning like a mad woman.

"Well in that case I think it is only right that you know the truth about him." Stefan had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop from smiling, Jeremy and Tyler couldn't even look at each other for fear of cracking up, and Caleb deserved an award for his poker face.

"The truth about him, and what would that be exactly?" Looking like she had won the lottery Elena rose up to her full height and proclaimed,

"He's a vampire!" Caleb nodded and looked over at Stefan and with a deadly serious face, said to him,

"Stefan, how could you keep something like that from me." Then he cracked up into a fit of hysterical laughter which set the other three off. Elena, who had figured out what was going on stamped her foot, turned on her heel and stormed off, slamming a door upstairs for dramatic effect.

***_end flashback_***

"Oh that is too funny! I wish someone had caught it on camera." Damon said as he poured himself a fresh glass of bourbon.

"If I had known, I would have sold tickets." Caleb told them.

They talked for a few more hours about everything under the sun until Stefan and Caleb went to bed, leaving Damon and Alaric in the sitting room, which is where they had ended up, alone, finishing off their own drinks. When they did they stood up, Damon, taking one of Alaric's hands in his own, Alaric expected him to lead them towards the stairs so he was surprised when they started walking in the opposite direction. When they ended up in the garage it was safe to say he was very confused. Damon stopped walking which forced Alaric to stop too. Then he realised they were stood by the car under the dust sheet again, Damon motioned with his head towards it, indicating that the other vampire should remove the sheet, which he did in one swift moment and felt his jaw drop open. Before him was a fully refurbished 1967 Chevrolet Impala, a slick black paint job, custom leather seats, every surface of it was sparkling from the bright lights above them, Alaric looked from the car to Damon and back again before sliding his fingers over the hood, to test it was really there, when he was sure he wasn't dreaming he turned back to Damon again.

"Damon, what….."

"Sorry it took me so long; the parts are hard to find for this thing." Smiling at Alaric's still confused face he guided him so that the pair of them were sat of the hood of the car facing each other,

"I wanted to do this for you, I know your Dad had one when you were a kid, I know you learnt to drive in it and it broke your heart when it died and no one could fix it. I also know it happens to be the car in one of your favourite TV shows. The fact that you aren't massively into cars but know every single thing about this car shows how much it means to you so I wanted to give you something special so that this moment can be as special as it possibly can be." Damon took a moment to let everything that he has just said sink in for Alaric and also to gather every last nerve that he had. Taking hold of the other vampires hand again he said,

"Ric, if we hadn't met I don't even want to think about where I would be or what I would be like, you saved me in so many ways I can't even begin to list them all but the most amazing thing is that you didn't even know you were doing it, you are the only person in my life that had never tried to change me, never wanted me to be someone that I'm not and I still find it amazing that you managed to fall in love with me. I don't deserve you, but you are still here, you could have anyone in the world and you want me and I will never ever know or understand why but I am glad that you do because I want to be with you for the rest of my life, which could be a very long time and I hope that you want to be with me for the rest of yours so…." He stopped for a second to reach into his pocket and pull out a thin platinum ring

"Ric, will you marry me?" Alaric was too over come with both his emotions and the raw emotions that he saw in Damon's eyes to compose a verbal answer so instead he crashed his lips to Damon's and pulled him tight against his chest. They stayed that way for what could have been a second or a hour, neither of them knew or cared, when they broke apart they had identical grins on their faces,

"I'll take that as a yes?" Damon asked,

"Hell yes." Alaric said as he let Damon slid the ring onto his left hand before producing another one from the other pocket and handing it over,

"Only fair if I wear one too." He said as Alaric placed the ring on his ring finger.

"I guess you will also want these?" Damon asked, handing the blond a set of keys, Alaric kissed him again.

Two floors above them Caleb laid beside Stefan as he told him everything that was happening down stairs thanks to his supernatural hearing and he couldn't help the single tear that escaped his eye.

**A/N- there we are my dears, what did we all think? I realllllllly wanted to write a proposal so I did and that means a wedding, which I didn't really think about writing but never mind, this will be the second wedding that I have wrote for these two, I hope you will be attending? Oh and yes, Alaric is a Supernatural fan, deal with it, he is just that awesome. Anyway same deal, next chapter should be up in the next five days, if not before. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Only Fools Fall in Love, Call Me a Fool**

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N – Hey y'all! *waves* First off I want to say thank you for all the support from this story, I have posted less chapters but got more reviews than the story this one is based on so thank you for everything. Secondly, I think I have figured out where I am going to end this story but never fear there is still several chapters before we get to that point and even after than I have two one shots planned. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, once again the characters aren't mine, if they were, this would be canon.**

'_Two floors above them Caleb laid beside Stefan as he told him everything that was happening down stairs thanks to his supernatural hearing and he couldn't help the single tear that escaped his eye.'_

It had been just over a month since Damon and Alaric had gotten engaged and now it was getting towards the end of summer, the nights were gradually starting to get darker earlier, the heat was starting to give way to a more humid climate one would expect in early September even though it was only the middle of August. Mystic Falls would be quite in a few weeks as a lot of the teenagers were leaving for college, Matt and Caroline were heading to Western Las Vegas University, Elena was going to Alaska and not a moment too soon for Stefan, Tyler was going to New Jersey to study art, it was going to be a difficult year for him and Jeremy who was about to start his senior year at high school but if anyone could make it they would.

Stefan and Caleb were off somewhere when Alaric and Damon left the boarding house together and climbed into the car, they drove for about half an hour until they reached the lake, they parked and climbed out and started walking, hand in hand by the bank.

"So, what was your motive for asking me down here?" Alaric asked in a quite voice, there was hardly any noise around.

"No motive, I just wanted a bit of time alone with you, it kinda feels like we are both being pulled in so many different directions that we sometimes don't take time for just us." Damon said, Alaric silently agreed as he felt the cool metal of Damon's ring against his own skin.

"Gonna be quiet come September." He stated, Damon nodded in agreement,

"We'll still have Caleb and Stefan, have to make sure they don't run off and elope somewhere." Alaric shivered,

"Don't put that thought in my head" Damon laughed as they continued walking.

They walked for what seemed like miles, all around the edge of the lake, apart from their quite talking about everything that came to their minds the only sounds that could be heard was the water as it lazily lapped against the banks by their feet, the odd croak of a from as he jumped into the water from a perch, the buzzing of groups of insets out to enjoy the sweet smell being admitted from the range of flowers and plants that were sprinkled around the area. As they walked Alaric couldn't help but think that this is what heaven must be like, he wasn't a religious person by any stretch of the imagination but when he had heard people talk about heaven they had described it as the place your soul goes when it has been through a life time of hardship and Alaric had definitely had enough of that to last him a life time and after it all and maybe because of it all he had found Damon who was here with him now in a place were he felt so much peace inside him, he had never been the sipping cocktails on a beach type, he preferred to be closer to nature and here they both were, wasn't it true that soul mates shared the same heaven?

By the time they had rounded back to the car the night was setting in, there was just a smudge of bright orange in the sky, far away, the rest of the sky was a deep purple that was slowly giving way to black, and the night around them was illuminated by the hundreds of fireflies that flittered about them. As they got to the car Alaric tugged on the other vampire's wrist to pull him back towards his body before he gently lowered his lips to those below his own. They stood there for what could have been an eternity or five seconds, Alaric had one arm around his partner's waist, the other hand had one of Damon's in it as the other vampire used his free hand to bring it up and place it on the side of Alaric's face. When they broke apart Damon looked up at him and smiled,

"What was they for?"

"For being you." Damon smiled,

"I'll try to be me more often."

***DS&AS***

Once back at the house they showered (which was a long process with the two of them in the shower together) and changed into something that could be considered semi formal as they had to go to the council meeting which never really was just a meeting, they made there way downstairs to find Stefan and Caleb slumped on the sofa.

"Where have you two been all day?" Damon questioned as he fiddled with the cuff links on his shirt before giving in and hold out his arm to Alaric who proceeded to deal with the problematic item like it was second nature.

"We have been helping Tyler sort the stuff out he is taking to Jersey, the heavy stuff has to be send ahead of him." Stefan told them as Caleb positioned himself so that he was leaning against his boyfriend's chest before he said,

"Well, Stef and Ty were sorting the stuff out, us mere mortals, me and Jeremy, well I was trying to comfort him about Tyler leaving, I don't think it worked out too well." He sighed.

"Where are you two off to anyway?" Stefan asked as he ran a hand through Caleb's dark blond locks.

"Council meeting." Alaric told him as he fought with Damon's second cuff link which didn't want to cooperate with him.

"Council meeting?" Caleb questioned.

"Yeah we are both on the council that protects the town against vampires, you know two vampires." Damon said as he shrugged into his jacket.

They said their goodbyes and then drove off to the meeting that never actually was just a meeting. Inside was just as posh and proper as it always was, they milled around until they came across Carole who was meeting and greeting everyone as she always did. The woman had to have some supernatural ability to sense jewellery because as soon as they were within three feet her eyes shot down to their hands at their sides and zoned in on the rings on their left hands. Her eyes widened comically as she gave them a massive grin and skipped right passed the hand shake and pulled them both into a hug which earned some strange looks from those around them.

The night went along as normal aside from Carol announcing their engagement to the entire council which was possibly they most awkward moment on Alaric's life, Damon however just held his hand and grinned like an idiot and looked at each other woman in the room in turn as if to say 'he's mine now bitches.' 'Very mature' Alaric thought and then started to worry because apparently they were having conversations without even looking at each other.

When they were finally free they drove back to the boarding house and walked in through the garage so that Alaric could check on his car which he had become very attached to, though it hadn't gotten to the point that Damon was worried he loved it more than him so he was okay with it, for now at least. They climbed the steps into the main house and were planning to go straight to bed but then they saw that the lights were on in the sitting room.

As they drew closer they heard soft sobbing, Caleb sobbing. When the room finally came into view they found Caleb sat wrapped in Stefan's arms, his head on the vampire's shoulder and his hand had bunched a lot of his shirt into his fist. Seeing them come in Stefan whispers something to the teenager who turned to look at them as his uncle crossed the room at lightning speed to come sit beside him.

"Caleb, what's wrong?" he asked but when he only got a mangled cry in response his attention turned to Stefan who had tears in his eyes.

"Stefan?"

"Ric, I don't know how to say this really, there is no easy way to say it so I am just gonna… Arthur just called, it's your dad Ric, he had a heart attack, and he didn't make it." Alaric's frame just didn't seem to want to hold his weight up anymore, he was expecting to crash into the sofa but Damon was there behind him, holding him up, supporting him like he always was.

**A/N – Ahhh there we are! Sorry to end it on such a sad note but I needed to set it up for the next chapter, I wanted to explore how Alaric is going to feel losing the first of many family members and also so that Caleb's parents could meet Stefan, yep you guessed it, they are going back home, all four of them which means we will see some old faces! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up within five days as normal, if not before.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Only Fools Fall in Love, Call Me a Fool**

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N – Hey there my fellow fanfiction dwellers! So excited to see y'all again! Thanks for tuning in for this chapter, I know I left it on a sad note yesterday but I thought that it is got to be a big part of a new vampire's life right? Starting to lose your family? So I wanted to explore Alaric's emotions and I wanted this chapter to be about Damon being there for him as we know he is pretty excellent at that right? So read on, let me know your thoughts. **

'"_Ric, I don't know how to say this really, there is no easy way to say it so I am just gonna… Arthur just called, it's your dad Ric, he had a heart attack, and he didn't make it." Alaric's frame just didn't seem to want to hold his weight up anymore, he was expecting to crash into the sofa but Damon was there behind him, holding him up, supporting him like he always was.'_

It had been three days since Alaric had come home to the news that his father had died. Both he and Caleb were still processing the news, grieving and dealing with it in the same way, being very quite and just letting the emotions come and go. It was difficult for Damon and Stefan to see, the men they loved hurting and they couldn't do a thing about it but be there for them. Damon knew that this was the first time of many for Alaric but he took small comfort in knowing that he would always be there beside him.

Stefan loaded the bags in the trunk of Tyler's car as he and the hybrid talked quietly. Damon was going around the house, making sure that everything was turned off and everything was locked, not that a lock would stop a vampire getting in but it was something that he had picked up from Alaric who still had the human habit. The other vampire and his nephew were in the kitchen talking. Stefan came to inform them that they were all set to leave and they made their way towards the door, meeting Damon as he came down the stairs.

"Ready to leave?" He asked, both Saltzman's just nodded silently and let their other halves lead the way outside.

***DS&AS***

They all raised a hand in a wave as Tyler pulled away from the airport a few hours later. They made their way inside, Damon was gripping Alaric's hand tightly in his own, he other vampire's face had fallen as soon as they got to the airport, as if flying back home was making this all too real. Stefan and Caleb walked in front of them, the vampire throwing a concerned look at his boyfriend every few seconds. They gathered around the check in desk and handed over their passports, Damon's flew through with no problems, Caleb's and Alaric's, which were real of course made it through but when the woman behind the desk came to Stefan's she glanced at it and then at him and back,

"Problem?" Stefan asked her.

"How old are you?" She asked, her blue eyes racing over his face. Stefan was panicking inside but he kept his poker face. How many years ago did he get this passport? He took a stab in what he thought was the right age range.

"Twenty three." The woman glanced at the document again then back to the vampire and then started to reach for the phone but before she could Stefan had locked his eyes with hers which were no vacant. He really didn't want to compel someone in front of Caleb who was in a fragile state as it was but he didn't have a lot of options.

"The passport says I am twenty three and I am. Could you finish checking us in?"

"Yes of course." Was her reply as she did just that and then handed them the passports back finishing with a,

"Have a nice day."

Caleb threw him a look as if to say, 'was that what I think it was?' but Stefan just quietly mumbled 'later.'

They navigated their way through the airport and made it to their gate and sat by it, waiting for the other passengers to filter in around them, Stefan had placed an arm around Caleb as soon as they sat down, drawing the youngest into his chest, kissing the top of his head and linking their hands. Alaric sat with his head resting in his hands with Damon's hand placed firmly on his thigh, after a while one of Alaric's hands fell from his face to lay on top of it. About half an hour later the boarding call came over the speakers interrupting their quite conversation.

***DS&AS***

The flight was uneventful, Caleb fell asleep with his head on Stefan's shoulder for a few hours which Alaric was relived about, he did not want Arthur to see his son for the first time in months and him have massive bags under his eyes.

When they fought their way through the mass of frantic people in the airport they managed to get to the outside into the bright sun, brighter than they were used to in Mystic Falls, all three vampires instinctively checked that their daylight rings were still in place though as they had been stood outside for longer than ten seconds and none of them were burning to ash it was safe to safe that they were there.

They waited until the crowds thinned and that's when they heard someone shout from over to their left,

"Caleb!" All four heads turned in that direction to see Arthur jogging towards them; Caleb took off at full pelt and ran into his father's arms, hugging him tight.

"Dad! I missed you."

"I missed you too, buddy." Arthur told him as he glanced up to the other three men. Alaric hugged his brother after Caleb had released him. Neither of them said anything because they didn't have to, they knew everything that they other one was thinking and feeling.

Alaric turned from his brother to the vampires behind him and said,

"Arthur, you know Damon of course." Damon held out his hand for Arthur to shake, as he did he said,

"So sorry, Arthur."

"Thanks, Damon." Arthur said with a genuine smile. Alaric then spoke to Caleb,

"Ca, maybe you wanna introduce your dad?" Caleb nodded and stepped forward so that he was between his dad and his boyfriend,

"Stefan, meet my dad, Arthur Saltzman. Dad, this is my boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore." Arthur's eyes swept between Damon and Stefan, a confused look on his face.

"Salvatore? You didn't say he was Damon's brother." Caleb looked shocked,

"Didn't I? Oh I guess it was just implied, I though you knew." Arthur smiled and ran a hand over his son's hair,

""No doesn't matter, what does is that he is here with you."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Stefan said, surprising everyone, including himself from the look on his face on how forward he was, he never really showed his emotions to anyone but Caleb and sometimes Damon. Arthur offered his hand and the vampire took it in his own.

"It's good to meet you Stefan." He then looked around at the four faces in front of him,

"What it is with Saltzman men and Salvatores?" he joked as he began leading them towards the car.

"Don't worry bro, there is only two of them." Alaric said with a small smile as he climbed into the front seat.

On the way to the house Arthur explained the situation, he, Cassie, Tyler and Taylor were staying at the house, sorting everything out for the funeral and starting to sort through their fathers stuff, everyone else was coming in for the funeral which was in two days time. When they arrived at the house they unloaded the bags and Arthur carried Caleb's inside, the vampires all hung back until he was out of site and ear shot, Caleb turn around to find them huddled by the car.

"Erm, are you guys gonna come in?"

"It is working out how to get in." Damon said looking from him to Alaric. Caleb was confirmed confused, Stefan turned to him,

"We have to be invited in, it's the last line of defence that human's have against us. With your grandfather gone Ric and Damon's invited have disappeared and now we have to figure out who owns the house."

"I think grandpa left it all his kids so Uncle Ric, can't you just go in and invite them in?"

"Ca, technically I am dead, I don't own anything. It has to be a living human who invites us in." Just then Arthur appeared in the door way.

"What are y'all doing out her still?" he asked then looked at his son,

"Your mother waiting to meet Stefan."

Thinking fast Alaric walked up towards the door and leaned against it and let some of the emotions he had locked inside flood to the surface so that they showed on his face.

"I don't know if I can do it, Arthur. This is mum and dad's house, it used to be home and now they are both gone, I can't go in." Arthur looked over his little brother and then placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Ric, it is still home, yeah without mum and dad it feels hollow now but it will get better. Right here we have part of the next generation of out family, we can fill it up with our own memories, come on in." The last few words did it, Alaric practically felt the barriers in front of him melt away but it was tinged with sadness as he knew that he wouldn't be able to fill it with memories, another year or two and they would know he wasn't ageing. Arthur turned to the brothers outside,

"Come on in, something tells me I am really going to need you two at times like this." The Salvatores felt the same barriers fall that Alaric had moments earlier as they both put a boot over the threshold.

Cassie and almost strangled her eldest son in a death grip when he had walked through the door into the kitchen, were Damon realised this family spent most of their time, everyone always seemed to be in the kitchen. Next she moved onto her brother in law as she dragged him down to her height and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then she rounded on Damon and threw her arms around him and whispered in his ear,

"Thank you for looking after them all, I know Ric is looking after Ca but at a time like this he needs someone to look after him." Then she pulled back, Damon smiled at her in response. She then stood and regarded the other man in the room, Caleb came up beside his boyfriend and linked their fingers,

"Stefan, my mom, mom this is Stefan Salvatore." Cassie's brows creased at Stefan's name.

"Yeah, I didn't know they were brothers either." Arthur said as he came through the door with a suitcase in one hand and a duffle bag in the other,

"Don't mind me, I'll get the bags." He said with humour. Cassie was casting her eyes over Stefan as if staring at him would be enough to determine if he was good enough for her baby. In the end she broke into a wide smile and pulled the slightly stunned vampire into a hug and welcomed him to the family.

"Okay, well you guys can get settled and then we can eat, Ric you and Damon are in your old room again, that okay?" Arthur asked his younger brother, Alaric nodded and then tensed up, he had called Arthur before they left, tell him that it was okay for Caleb and Stefan to share a room, saving Caleb the task, Arthur had fully understood what he meant by that but the younger Saltzman wasn't too sure he was going to allow it. Arthur appeared to hesitate for a moment before continuing,

"Ca, you and Stefan are in the guest room at the front of the house, the twins are in your usual room, that okay?" Caleb was reeling from the fact his father was actually letting him share a room with Stefan to register the fact that the front bedroom had a double bed rather than the twin single beds in his usual room when he stayed here.

***DS&AS***

Hours later and everyone was spread out around the house, Stefan and Caleb were hanging out in their room, Cassie and the boys were in the sitting room, Damon had gone in search of his fiancé, which was still strange to say and reminded him that they would have to break the news to the family at some point but not until after the funeral.

He eventually found Alaric on the back porch, their old haunt; he was sat on the deck with what appeared to be a cardboard box before him as Damon lowered himself onto the deck beside the other vampire Alaric looked at him,

"Hey."

"Hey, how you holding up?"

"I'm fine, well no I'm not, and I keep expecting my dad to walk through the door with a smile on his face and every time I remember he isn't it starts to hurt just that little bit more."

"I'm sorry Ric."

"It's not your fault, De. Anyway I am glad dad got to meet you."

"I am glad I got to meet him." Damon told him before a comfortable silence fell between them. It stayed until Damon broke it with a question.

"What's this?" he asked, motioning towards the box in front of them.

"Oh erm, it's a box of photos that Arthur found when he was searching for something else. I found a few that we'll want to keep." He said as he leaned to one side to gather a small pile of photos, Damon couldn't help but smile at how Alaric had said 'we'. The other vampire handed him the first photo,

"Is that you?" he asked as he peered down at the photo version of five year old Alaric who seemed to have cake smeared all over his face.

"Yeah I think that was Arthur's birthday party, a food fight erupted and as always, well until I got bigger than the rest, I got beaten." Alaric told him with a fond smile on his face before he turned to the next photo which was his taken at his high school graduation.

"That your mom?" Damon questioned.

"Yeah that's her, Deanna Saltzman, the angel who raised a family that never stopped. Damon lowered his eyes back to the photo. Alaric stood in the middle, all six foot four of him with a terrible hair cut, on his right was his father Allen, the man that Damon had greatly admired and respected because he reminded him so much of the man that he was in love with. On the left of the photo was a slim woman, who was no doubt tall but looked dwarfed next to her son and husband, she had dark blond hair that was turning grey and her eyes sparkled with the same light that Alaric had in his.

They went through a lot more photos, some of the siblings, some of Alaric with people that he couldn't quite remember the names of anymore and lots more before they came to the last photo which was of a twenty year old Alaric who was sat in a chair with a tiny baby wrapped in a massive white blanket.

"Caleb?" Damon said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I was with Cassie when she went into labour so I drove her to the hospital and waited until Arthur got there. He had only been there about half an hour when Ca was born but there was some difficulty or something and Cassie was in trouble so obviously Arthur was busy with her so they gave him to me and a nurse took the photo, I used to have my own copy but it got lost in a move or something, I am glad that I found the original."

"A kinda premonition for the future maybe? I mean I know Caleb loved his parents and they love him but you have always been a second father to him. Does it ever make you regret not having kids of your own?"

"No, I wasn't married long enough to have kids, not that she wanted them and after that I was so determined to find and kill what turned out to be you I never had time for anyone else and when I did find you rather than kill you I fell in love with you and then I turned but aside from that I didn't want to bring kids into a world like this but like you said, I have Caleb and he is all the son I need. You and Caleb, you are all I need." He told him and then added 'and I guess Stefan is part of the package now." He laughed and then quickly sobered up,

"I shouldn't be laughing yet." Damon leaned into him to rest their foreheads together,

"Your dad would want you to laugh. No matter what Ric, you and I will make it, through everything that can come our way, I am here for you, and you know you aren't alone?" Alaric nodded slightly before saying,

"I know, I haven't felt alone for a long time now." He then tilted his head slightly to capture Damon's lips with his own.

**A/N – There we go! Hope you liked it, I know it is still slightly sad but I hope all the moments gave you something to smile about. As for the next chapter I am wondering what you guys would like, to see the funeral and see them away from Mystic for a while longer so that I can concentrate on just them and we can see more of their emotions and we get the engagement announcement or should I take them back to Mystic and have them settling into this new chapter of their lives? I would really like to know your opinion. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter as always will be within five days.**

**Oh and are we friends on twitter? If not, why? I am CallenDeeks – Just follow me, message me, let me know you found me on here and I shall follow you back, I'd like to get to know some more of you.**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Only Fools Fall in Love, Call Me a Fool**

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N – Hello everyone! Nice to see you again! Right I know I always say five days between updates and this is the sixth day but yesterday was my 21****st**** birthday and I consumed so much alcohol that it would have seriously hindered my ability to turn my laptop on never mind write an entire chapter so I thought it was best to leave it! Okay this chapter, still slightly sad but getting better and there is still lots of sweet moments. Onwards I hear you cry!**

"_Your dad would want you to laugh. No matter what Ric, you and I will make it, through everything that can come our way, I am here for you, and you know you aren't alone?" Alaric nodded slightly before saying,_

"_I know, I haven't felt alone for a long time now." He then tilted his head slightly to capture Damon's lips with his own._

Damon glanced up from his tie as he walked back into his and Alaric's room and spied the other vampire on the bed lacing up his shoes.

"Hey, the funeral, where is it exactly?" he asked as he sat down beside the blond and continued to fight with his tie.

"It's at the funeral home I think, why?" Alaric asked; his voice thick with emotion.

"Because I am not entirely sure vampires can walk onto holy land without bursting into flames and I do not want to test that theory." He told him as he almost strangled himself with the silk black tie; Alaric smiled slightly, whether it was because of Damon's attempts to distract him from the day's coming events or because he was totally useless when it came to things like ties and cufflinks, which he had already fixed to the cuff of his brilliantly white shirt this morning, either way he stood up and motioned for Damon to do the same. Once they were face to face Alaric began about fixing Damon's tie, while he was Damon himself was surveying the other vampire, they had been together about three years now and they knew each other inside out and Damon could read Alaric like a book and right now he knew he was just about holding it together. He was just about to say something when there was a soft knock on the door before it opened to reveal Arthur.

"Hey, not interrupting am I?" he asked, a weak smile on his face.

"No, Arthur its fine, come on in." Alaric said to his brother. Arthur proceeded further into the room holding a small box in his hand.

"I was going through a box of Dad's things last night and I came across some cufflink sets, I thought it might be nice if we all wear them, I forgot that dad used to collect them." He handed his younger brother the small box, Alaric then opened it to reveal two sets, both silver, one was set with emeralds and the other with sapphires.

"Alex and Ryan are downstairs, they have theirs and Caleb and Stefan have theirs but I found these two in the same box, figured they were meant to be together so I thought they were right for you two." He said, smiling again.

"Thanks Arthur, they are amazing, I think it will be great us all wearing them."

Arthur left them alone together as Damon took the box from the other vampire, gazing down at the silver objects,

"Wow, these are awesome. Here, let me help put them on." He said removing a set from the box before catching Alaric's look,

"I can put the on other people, it is just difficult with one hand!"

A few minuets later when Alaric had his cufflinks on and Damon's had been replaced they left to join everyone else down stairs. They walked in the sitting room hand in hand, Damon wearing the sapphire cufflinks and Alaric the emeralds.

***DS&AS***

The funeral service was short but perfectly fitting to their father, each of his children spoke about him, what they admired the most, what he would do that would drive them crazy and what they would miss the most. Alaric had almost lost it a few times when he was speaking but that was when he was either see Caleb and Stefan in the front row, hand in hand as Stefan tried to comfort his boyfriend as much as he could or he would catch Damon's eye and he felt a wave of love and gratefulness for him and it pushed him on to finish.

Now they all stood around a open grave staring down at the coffin, Damon had his arm around Alaric's waist, he knew nothing he said right now would have any effect so he just held on tight, letting him know that he was there, right there where he had always and would always be. Each of them took it in turns to throw a handful of soil over the grave before Caleb asked.

"Guys do you mind if me, Stefan, Damon and Uncle Ric have a few minuets alone?" It was safe to say that the other family members where confused but granted the wish none the less. Once everyone was out of ear shot Caleb turned back towards the grave,

"Granddad? I know you can hear me. I don't want you to worry about me, I know you always did but trust me I am safe with these three, I have never felt more apart of a family than I do now." He took a couple of breaths before finishing in a whisper

"I wish you could have met him." It was clear he was taking to both Stefan and his Grandfather.

"Okay, can we go Stef?" he asked the vampire who wrapped an arm around his boyfriends shoulder and guided him through the maze of head stones back towards the cars. The other two vampires remained where they were.

"Will it get easier?" Alaric asked.

"I don't Ric, I wasn't around when my family died and the only person in it that I would have ever really grieved over is walking your nephew back to the car but Ric, if it gets easier, if it doesn't you won't be alone, you'll never be alone again. I love you and that is never going to change, no matter if everything around us is." Alaric turned around and drew him into his arms as Damon circled his around waist.

"I just needed to know that you are here because Damon, if I ever lost you…"

"You won't, I am going nowhere and there is nothing in this world that could keep me from you." They stayed like that for a while, just comfortable in each others arms where they fir perfectly like each of the lines and curves of their bodies were sculpted to fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. When they finally did break apart Alaric turned back to look at the open grave once more,

"You don't have to worry about me either Dad."

***DS&AS***

Back at the house everyone was crowed into the kitchen, it was the only place big enough to hold them all, after a while the young children were taken to bed which left Alaric, Damon, Caleb and Stefan with Arthur, Cassie, Andrea, Ryan, Sarah, Alex and Alice. Everyone was either sat at the table or on one of the work surfaces, Caleb had introduced Stefan to the rest of the family who had all fallen under his spell and were all keen to know more about him, even Alex which surprised them all after his reaction to his younger brother and Damon's relationship. Apparently the information that Stefan was Damon's younger brother had escaped the attention of the rest of the family too but as soon as they were told they all started wondering how exactly they could have missed it.

They were all swapping stories of their father, Alaric was retelling the time that the old man up the road had brought him home by the scruff of his neck.

"Me and some of my high school mates had been messing around on his farm and he came after us all, we ran for dad's old Ford but he caught up with us, he dragged me and my mates down to the house by the collar and banged on the door, dad answered it and he old git said that he had found us drinking and the like on his land and though we didn't tell him who we were he knew one of us belonged to dad because of the car and dad just looked and me and smiled and said,

"He's mine, that one. He's got a wild side and then some, he is my old man's son and if you knew me back then there wouldn't be a question on your mind, he's mine and I'll claim him every time because he is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love him unconditionally because he's mine. He then pulled me inside and slammed the door and broke into a massive grin, he was so proud."

"Sounds like our dad." Arthur said as he cracked open another beer. They talked for a while longer before conversation turned to Mystic Falls.

"So when are you four heading home?" Alex asked from beside Stefan.

"Few days I think, we want to see dad's headstone when it is put up before we leave." Alaric told him.

"We will have to visit sometime." Arthur said before Andrea spoke,

"Oh Art, I think we will all be visiting sometime soon." Ignoring the confused faces around her Andrea looked over to her baby brother and Damon,

"If you two didn't want us to know you were engaged you really shouldn't have worn those rings on your fingers." She said with a smug smile. In synch all the heads except Andrea, Caleb and Stefan's turned to look at the vampires and then at their hands.

"What is it with woman and sensing jewellery?" Damon whispered to Alaric, who shrugged before speaking to the room,

"It's not that we didn't want to tell you it's just that it hardly seemed the time."

"Come on Ric, we needed some good news." Arthur said to him before standing up,

"Anyway, congratulations little brother!" he said as he gripped his brother in a tight hug before sweeping Damon up too. Everyone congratulated them and the girls threaten to kill them if they didn't get enough time to pick out outfits. By the time they made it to bed that night the both of them were hugged out.

"Well I have to say, that went better than I thought." Damon told him as they lay on their sides so they were facing each other.

"What, did you think they were going to stake you?" Alaric asked as he reached over to trace random patterns on Damon's pale cool skin over his hip, well aware that staking him wouldn't occur to his family as a method of trying to kill the man he loved.

"Dating you is one thing, marrying you might have been too much for them to take."

"And by them you mean Alex?"

"Kinda, I mean you saw his reaction when they found out about us."

"Yeah but I think he has turned a corner, I mean you saw him with Caleb and Stefan."

"Yeah I hope so." Damon said with a smile before continuing,

"So now that everyone knows does this mean that this wedding is really, actually going to happen?" the grin on his face spreading as he spoke,

"Yep, it is really actually going to happen, if you'll still have me?"

"Well I haven't had any better offers yet so…. Ouch!" he exclaimed as Alaric playfully punched him before pulling him into his arms so he could lay his head on his chest. Alaric kissed the top of the other man's head,

"I love you Damon."

"Love you too Ric."

**A/N – Well? What did we all think? I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and Ric's story? That is from the song He's Mine by Rodney Atkins and I think it is the best Father/Son song ever! You know the drill, five days till the next update so tune in!**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Only Fools Fall in Love, Call Me a Fool**

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N – Hey everyone. Thank you to anyone that is still reading this! Here is the next chapter for y'all and this is a big one I think! Oh they are back in Mystic but that should be obvious! Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

'"_Well I haven't had any better offers yet so…. Ouch!" he exclaimed as Alaric playfully punched him before pulling him into his arms so he could lay his head on his chest. Alaric kissed the top of the other man's head, _

"_I love you Damon."_

"_Love you too Ric."'_

As Alaric rolled over he stretched out an arm and found that the other side of the bed was empty, cracking an eyelid against the harsh early September morning sunlight that was streaming into the room he found Damon standing by one of the windows, staring out over the grounds. Dragging himself out of bed Alaric padded across the room to join Damon, standing behind the other vampire and snaking his arms around his waist before resting his chin on Damon's bear shoulder,

"Morning, what you thinking about?" he asked as he placed a kiss on the pale skin stretched out over the other vampires neck.

"Morning. I am just thinking that this is our last full day of freedom." Damon told him with a smile.

"Freedom? Please, you can't wait to be married to me." Alaric told him.

"That sounds like something I would say." Damon said before turning around, looping his arms around the blonde's neck and bringing his lips down to meet his own in a soft and loving kiss which was interrupted by a knocking at their door. Damon sighed against Alaric's lips,

"Whoever that is, I am going to stake them!" Alaric chuckled slightly as he made his way over to the door before opening it to discover Stefan on the other side.

"Hey Ric, are you nearly ready?" he asked and when all he got in return was a confused look he explained future.

"Airport, family, wedding, any of this ringing a bell?" 'Of course' Alaric thought to himself as he told Stefan that we would be down in a five, he and the other vampire were going to pick up his family who were flying in for the wedding and they were both going because it would take two cars.

Twenty minuets later Alaric and his soon to be brother in law were pulling out of the drive, leaving Damon and Caleb behind to await Caroline who would be arriving shortly to put the final touches to the wedding decorations and go over the plan for what Damon felt like was the hundredth time.

Just as they pulled up outside the airport, the Impala coming to a halt just before Stefan pulled in behind him in Damon's car Alaric was thinking how strange his life was, when he moved to Mystic Falls it was to find and kill the thing that had killed his wife now a few years later not only did he not kill him he was marrying him and his whole family was flying in for it.

***DS&AS***

Two hours later they were back in Mystic Falls.

"So this is where you live then?" Arthur asked from the passenger seat beside him as he turned his head to look back at the Grill which they had just driven by.

"Yep, this is good old Mystic." He said, not even noticing the slight smile he got on his face as he did.

"I still can not believe he bought you an Impala." Sarah said from the back seat, she had Taylor and her lap and was inspecting every inch of the car she could see, Alaric smirked to himself,

"I know. I totally forgot that you would most likely try and steal it off me when you found out I had one."

"Not fair! Why can't I meet a guy who'll buy me one? Its not like his brother is available, Caleb snapped him up." Alaric thought about Stefan in the car behind them and wondered on a scale of one to ten how awkward it must be for him to be stuck in a tin can with people he didn't really know but if anyone could charm them it was him.

"How come Caleb did come with you to pick us up?" Cassie asked from beside Sarah, a sleeping Tyler on her knee,

"He wanted to but space was an issue and also I think Caroline was holding him hostage, she still hasn't gotten the measurements to his suit right and as the wedding is tomorrow she is going spare."

They talked a little more about the wedding and what they were doing in the time before it until they began the approach to the boarding house which was when Arthur whistled and said,

"Wow! This place is massive! How much money do these two have?!"

"Arthur!" Cassie screeched at him from behind

"Once again you have all the subtly of a sledgehammer." She told him as they all began to climb out of the car, the twins waking up now. No sooner had Arthur got out when the front door was thrown open and Caleb was running right at him. Arthur scooped him up in his arms as a frantic looking Caroline came running outside,

"Caleb! Those pins won't hold if you keep moving! Oh hello! She said as she noticed the collection of Saltzman's staring at her as the rest of the gang arrive as Stefan pulled up beside them.

"Caroline, this is my family, family this is Caroline, wedding planner and very good friend." Alaric said before introducing her to each of them in turn.

Once they had all piled into the house and Damon had joined them the plans for the night were laid down.

"Okay so I and all the guys from my family are going to go to the Grill for a few drinks, Stefan and Damon are staying here and a couple of our friends are joining them, ladies if you'd like Caroline would like to take you all out for dinner. Oh and Caleb and Stefan are going to show you all were you are staying." Alaric told his family, it was beyond strange to see them all in his kitchen here in Mystic.

In the end Alaric, Arthur, Alex, Ryan and Caleb ended up going for drinks, Caroline took Cassie, Alice and Andrea out for dinner after Sarah volunteered to babysit Taylor, Tyler and Annabel as she wanted to Skype her friend anyway. Damon spent his bachelor party with Stefan, Matt, Jeremy and Tyler.

Later than night Alaric and the boys ended up arriving back at the house about the same time that Caroline was bringing the girls home. Before Alaric could even turn his key in the lock Caroline was stood in front of him.

"Nope, it has gone midnight, you aren't allowed to see him." He stared at her with disbelieve,

"You are kidding right?" he asked, she shook her head,

"I'm deadly serious." Then she proceeded to barge right into his house and instructed Stefan to haul Damon upstairs, to which he protested to, loudly, before he was allowed in.

"Right, he is in your room, you are staying on the other side of the house, and do not even think about sneaking out to see him because Stefan, Caleb and Jeremy are all taking turns to patrol the hallways." Alaric looked at the three men in question,

"You three are in on this?" they all nodded so enthusiastically their heads could have come off. Alaric knew when he was beaten and toddled off to bed with Caroline and Stefan watching his every step.

***DS&AS***

When his alarm went off the next morning it took a second for Damon to remember why this was such an important day and then it hit him like a brick to the face, and he couldn't help but lay on his back in their bed with a huge grin on his face and whisper so quietly to himself,

'I'm getting married today.' Then he threw the covers off himself and practically bounced into the shower. At about twelve, just as he was getting out of the shower, he had slept in later to get the rest he heard the door to the room open, he half hoped it would be Alaric but he doubted anyone would risk Caroline's wrath. When he swung open the bathroom door he found his little brother sat on the bed waiting patiently for him,

"Hey, I thought I had better come and make sure you were awake but clearly you are." He smiled as Damon walked to the other side of the room to peer out of the window like he had done yesterday but this time he could see Jeremy and Tyler up on ladders dragging massive sheets of white fabric over support beams so that it created a square shape, Caroline was underneath it, directing people around as they strung fairy lights and set out chairs either side of the blue aisle.

"Is everything working out okay down there?" Damon asked his brother though he didn't take his eyes off the work that was going on below.

"Yeah everything is fine; Caroline has them all well trained." Stefan told his older brother as he reached down into the small bag he had brought with him,

"Here, figured you could use these." Damon turned around to find the two glasses his brother was offering him; one was full of bourbon, the other blood.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." He joked as he gratefully took the glasses, not sure which one he needed most.

"So, you ready for this?" Stefan asked him as he walked over to the wardrobe where Damon's suit was hanging.

"Never been more ready for anything in my entire life."

***DS&AS***

Just before three o'clock Alaric was stood with Sarah by the large French doors that lead to the grounds, the sun was just above the trees in the September sky, the air was crisp but still warmth seemed to linger. His niece stood before him, she and Caroline had been in contact for a while now and it all seemed worth it as her bridesmaid dress looked stunning on her, a deep blue with shining sliver detail along the straps and the top half until it filtered out which made it look like snow in a midnight sky, her red hair was cascading down her shoulders and she had a wide smile on her face as she linked his arm and began to walk out side as the soft music started to play on the air.

Once they were outside Alaric could fully see the masterpiece that Caroline had created, over the massive wooden support beams was draped white fabric that almost appeared translucent in the blazing sun, once they reached it he could see that there was a blue aisle that stretched between the two sides of chairs which were also covered in the same fabric and tied off with bows the of the same blue, it was now he noticed that there were small twinkling lights wrapped around all of the support beams. At the top of the aisle stood Stefan and Caleb, their best men but Alaric couldn't help but think that it was a glimpse into a not too distant future. When they drew level with them Sarah kissed his cheek and left him stood beside Caleb who gave his a massive grin before turning his attention back towards the house, Alaric followed this action and found that Caroline and Damon were about to make their way towards them, Caroline was wearing the same as Sarah and she looked amazing but Alaric's field of vision was blurred to anything that wasn't Damon because there was no other word to describe him right now but beautiful, he always looked stunning but right now with that smile on his face and the look in his eyes their was no one else in the world right now. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that their suits were pretty much the same aside from the fact that their ties matched the colour of each others eyes.

Damon couldn't concentrate on anything that the woman who was conducting the ceremony was saying, we was too lost staring up and Alaric, the utter love and admiration that was shining in his eyes right now was rendering Damon incapable of a sentence together so that is why he was grateful that the other vampire said his vows first,

"De, where do I even start? Nothing in this world could have ever convinced me that we would end up together but here we are and it is the most right thing that has ever existed. Without you I wouldn't be me, I wouldn't be here; I dread to think where we would both be without each other. We came alone, into each others lives at just the right time because we needed each other and I will always need, want and love you and I am so blessed that you feel the same, what ever I did do deserve you I'm glad I did it. I love you so much." As he finished Damon had to take a moment to compose himself in order to try and attempt to say his own vows and that is when he spotted, over Alaric's shoulder, Caleb furiously trying to blink the tears from his eyes.

"Ric, how could I ever deserve you? I mean after everything I have done at what point did someone decide that I should have you? Because I honestly have to pinch myself everyday to make sure it is real, each morning I reach out to make sure you are there before I open my eyes for fear that this is all a dream because if it is I would never want to wake up. The fact that someone like you could fall in love with someone like me is something I will never figure out but as long as you keep loving me none of that matters, the only thing that does is that you and I are by each others sides forever, anything else can come right at us, I love you more than words can say so I hope spending the rest of our lives together is enough to say it.

Both of them were left with lumps in their throats that they had to quickly get rid of as the woman stood by them asked each of them the question in turn to which they both answered,

"I do." They both turned to their best men to receive the rings. Damon slid the frosted platinum ring onto Alaric's finger until it settled over his engagement ring before Alaric mimicked his actions and placed the ring on the finger next to his day light ring. A few more words were said to make it all official before they both leaned into each other to kiss with such pure and raw emotions Alaric totally forgot that his entire family who, aside from Caleb and never seen him kiss a man before, were watching them, not that most of them could see through the tears.

***DS&AS***

A few hours later and the party was in full swing, everyone was in the biggest room in the house which was a room that Caleb had failed to find on his exploring of the old place, the room seemed to run on forever and the ceiling was entirely made of glass which was allowing the dying rays of the sun to light the room before the wall mounted lights took over. Music was playing at a comfortable volume so that people could hear each other over their plates of food, Tyler was in charge of the music but as he planned on spending a lot of his time with Jeremy he had set playlists going and was currently on the dance floor with his boyfriend but also had Alaric's nephew Tyler on his hip as once the youngster had found someone with the same name he had latched onto him.

Alaric looked around at the rest of his family, Arthur and Cassie were on the edge of the dance floor making out during a slow song and Caleb was hiding his head in Stefan's chest so that he didn't have to watch his parents making fools of them selves, his words. Alex was in a conversation with Matt as Alice had taken Annabel and Taylor to lie down as they had dropped off not long after they had moved inside. Sarah and Caroline were chatting over drinks while sat on either side of a somewhat subdued Elena who had shown up and avoided Stefan all night. There were other people around, friends, yes they did have other friends, some council members and Carol and the Sheriff. Alaric turned to the man sat next to him, who he had his arm around, his husband.

"Well? How did you enjoy today?"

"Best day ever." He told him before kissing him gently, when they broke apart Damon's eyes slid over to the left,

"But something tells me it isn't quite over just yet." Alaric followed his eye line to Tyler, who still had little Tyler attached to his hip, as his loud voice came over the sound system.

"Okay everyone, I know you normally do this first but since when do we do anything the right way around here? So time for the first dance, so Ric and Damon, if you will?" The couple looked at each other and could see there was no getting out of this so they made their way to the dance floor and both smiled when their song came over the speakers and the confused looks on most of the people surrounding them, it wasn't the typical song but it was theirs because with the nature of their relationship they would be together for a very long time and nothing would ever change how they feel about each other so Never Stop by SafeySuit seemed like it had been written for them.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and smiling, dancing and drinking. When they finally collapsed into bed that night Damon instantly climbed on top of Alaric, supporting his weight on his arms he lowered his face until their noses were brushing.

"We're married." He told him,

"I know, I was there." Alaric replied, both of them grinning like idiots,

"You are mine now, forever."

"De, I was yours from the day we met." And with that Damon crashed their lips together thanking the stars they were vampires and didn't need much sleep because tonight was going to be one to remember.

**A/N – Wow, there we go, the wedding, I hope it was everything you guys wanted, I had my Dalaric playlist on while writing this so I hope it wasn't too mushy but then it was a wedding. Oh the song, Never Stop by SafteySuit – that is the song I had not stopped listening to while writing this entire fanfic, it is their song to me, if they were both vampires and would spend forever with each other, this would be the song so I strongly suggest that you check it out. I am really nervous about this chapter so let me know what you thought and what else you would like to see in the future. Next chapter will be in five days or so.**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Only Fools Fall in Love, Call Me a Fool**

**Chapter 11**

**A/N – Well folks, I never thought in a million years that I would be up to chapter 11 in my second multi chapter Dalaric story! I am so grateful to each of you, you give me the confidence to write and every time I see an email with a new review I get so excided! Right this chapter, so last time we had the wedding, did you all like? Now the boys are back and it is time for changes in Mystic! I know my story isn't the normal kind of Vampire Diaries thing, you know a new fight every chapter. It is about everyday life so I really hope you still like it. Read on!**

As the pulled up the driveway and came to a standstill just outside the boarding house they both looked out at in through the windshield.

"Glad to be back?" Damon asked, Alaric, who was still glancing outside of the car, replied,

"Yeah, part of me is, another part wishes we were back in New York." Damon smiled,

"Don't worry, few years when everyone, and by that I mean mostly Caleb and Stefan have their own lives sorted out, we'll move there." Alaric turned his head to look at the other vampire,

"Really?!" Damon just smiled again.

The couple had just spent two weeks in New York, Alaric's favourite place and somewhere Damon had a lot of good memories. It might not have been what other people might have expected them to do for their honeymoon but since when did they ever do anything that was expected of them. They had spent their time during the day doing all the tourist things just because Alaric wanted to and Damon couldn't resist him. The evenings were spent going to dinner before a show and then they would walk hand in hand down the busy streets then they would make their way to one of the few bars they had come to favour and stay there until the earlier hours and both of them desperately wanted to be back their but had responsibilities here so Damon's promise of moving their was something to look forward to.

It was late when they arrived back so they didn't expect anyone to be awake but as soon as they opened the door they could hear the quite voices down the hall.

"We're home!" Damon announced to the entire house, Alaric shook his head with a smile before Caleb and Stefan came around the corner, hugging each of them in turn,

"How was it?" Caleb asked,

"Amazing, I swear every time I go it gets better." Ric told him,

"You should have seen it 60's, that was good times." Damon said from beside them and Caleb had to remind himself that both Damon and Stefan had been around then and before, it was so easy to forget when you spent everyday with them.

"Anyway, what are you still doing up?" Alaric asked, eyeing Caleb,

"Don't think I forgotten what day it is tomorrow." Caleb rolled his at his uncle,

"Really, Uncle Ric?"

"Yep, bed now."

"Fine, but I want to hear all about New York tomorrow after I get back."

"Deal." And with that Caleb went off to bed, Stefan following him not longer after.

Damon and Alaric found themselves on the sofa, their legs entangled together as they drank a bourbon. Damon was admiring the way that the light reflected off his wedding ring when Alaric's voice interrupted him thoughts.

"How the hell did we get here?"

"Gonna have to narrow that one down a bit Ric." The vampire said as he turned in his husband's arms to look at his face.

"This, us, Caleb, how did life turn out so weird but so wonderfully perfect?" Damon contemplated his answer for a moment,

"I don't really know Ric, I just think that we have both been through so much that someone somewhere decided that we needed each other and through bizarre circumstances made us find each other and Caleb? Well I have my own theory on that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I think that you were always meant to be a father, I mean look how you are with Jeremy and Elena. I think you were meant to be a dad and despite the set backs, your first marriage, her not wanted kids, then falling in love with me and becoming a vampire which biologically makes it impossible, you have Caleb, and I know he has amazing parents, I just think it is great he has you too."

You do realise that, if I am his dad then you are his step dad?" Alaric asked with a smirk on his face. Damon thought for a moment before he joked,

"I take it all back then."

They ended up falling asleep their so that the next morning when Caleb and Stefan came down the stairs they were still there.

"There are more than ten bedrooms in this house and you two fall asleep on the sofa?" Stefan asked rather loudly to ensure that he woke them up.

"Shut up and let me go back to sleep." Damon grumbled, trying to bury his head into Alaric's shirt.

It didn't work though as not long after he was sat in the kitchen laying his head down on the counter as the other three busied themselves around him. Caleb observed him when he sat down with his cornflakes,

"I thought vampires didn't need a lot of sleep?"

"We don't." Stefan told him,

"But when Damon does sleep he doesn't like waking up." Alaric told him as sat opposite Damon, who mumbled something Caleb couldn't hear and something neither of the other vampires were prepared to repeat.

Half an hour later and Caleb left for school; his first day and Damon had to stop Alaric from jumping in the Impala and following him to school.

"He'll be fine, he's a Saltzman right?" he asked before turning to Stefan who had the same kind of look on his face as Alaric.

"You are not sitting around all day pining for him. You are helping Tyler pack up his stuff, he is the last one left, Matt, Caroline and Elena have already left."

***DS&AS***

Caleb had just found his locker when he heard someone shout his name, turning around he saw Jeremy coming towards him.

"Hey Jer, how you doing?"

"I'm okay, you know, hanging on." Caleb did know what he meant, Tyler was leaving Mystic for New Jersey in two days and he knew if the situation was reversed and it was Stefan leaving he might not be handling it as well as Jeremy was.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say, if you need anything you have my number and I will be around at lunch if you wanna sit with us." Caleb could have cried with relief, he was so worried about spending his first days alone but he should have know Jeremy would be there for him.

"Thank Jer, I will definitely take you up on that." He told him before the bell rang. Jeremy pointed him in the right direction for his homeroom and then disappeared into the crowd.

Caleb shuffled in with everyone else, holding back so he didn't take anyone seat and waited for a free desk, he sat down just as the teacher came in. He did a roll call and paused when he got to Caleb.

"Ah yes." He said as he glanced over the rim of his glassed to peer around the room for an unfamiliar face until he found him.

"Class, we have a new student with us this year, everyone met Caleb Saltzman, just transferred in. Tell us a bit about yourself Caleb, got any family?" Caleb wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole because he knew what happened when he was nervous, he started to word vomit and normally it was the truth.

"Erm, yeah, parents, two brothers but I live with my Uncle Alaric here in Mystic."

"Alaric Saltzman? The old history teacher?"

"Yeah that's him.

"Ah, we miss him. So why do you live with him then?" Caleb would give anything to be able to stop taking but the words spilled out of his lips before he could help it.

"Came for the summer and never left." The teacher smiled at him,

"Liked Mystic that much?"

"Not as much as he liked Stefan Salvatore." A blond haired girl two seats to his right said not quietly. 'Great' Caleb thought to himself as his class mates giggled, 'they already know about us.' It wasn't that he minded people knowing about them, it was how they got to know, what had Elena being telling people before she left.

"Settle down. Well Caleb it is good to have you."

Caleb managed to get though the rest to the day without any serious mishaps, twice he had lost his locker combo and had to get it reset and had heard whispers about him and Stefan no matter where he went but he had had a great lunch hour with Jeremy and his mates and when the bell rang he was one of the first out side and into the cold mid Autumn sun where he spotted Stefan leaning up against the drivers side door of his car. Caleb had never been more pleased to see him, he raced over the parking lot and into his arms, kissing him softly.

***DS&AS***

Later that night at the Grill the four of them sat and talked about everything, Damon and Alaric's time in New York and Caleb's first day at school were the hot topics of conversation. Jeremy and Tyler joined them later on after they had finished packing the last of the hybrids belongings as he was leaving in the morning.

"Listen Jer, if you ever feel too alone in that house then you can stay with us for a few nights or we can come stay with you." Caleb said to the boy that was fast becoming his best friend as everyone else talked around him.

"Thanks Ca. I will defiantly take you up on that offer." He said with a smile. They spend a few more hours together, taking in the time they had left with Tyler before tomorrow. It certainly was going to be different around Mystic now.

**A/N – There we are! A shorter chapter than normal because I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. There are a few more chapters left in this story, I am heading back to university in just under two weeks so my aim is to finish it around then but never fear even when it is done I have plans for a few one shots afterwards, glimpse into the future for Damon/Alaric and Stefan/Caleb. Drop me a line about this chapter; love to hear what you think.**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Only Fools Fall in Love, Call Me a Fool**

**Chapter Twelve **

**A/N – Here we are people, next chapter at long last, sorry it has been a while, like I said in the last chapter I was preparing to move back to university and then I have had freshers week, I had mine last year but as a mentor to the first years I had to go on theirs but now that the first week is almost over things will hopefully start to go back to normal. I think after this chapter there is another two chapters till the end but have no fear, I have a few one shots planned! So this chapter, I have skipped ahead to Christmas, one because it works well for the story and two because well I love Christmas. Oh I have no idea if it snows in Mystic but it does in this version because I bloody love snow! Read on my fellow fanfictioners!**

'_"Listen Jer, if you ever feel too alone in that house then you can stay with us for a few nights or we can come stay with you." Caleb said to the boy that was fast becoming his best friend as everyone else talked around him._

_"Thanks Ca. I will defiantly take you up on that offer." He said with a smile. They spend a few more hours together, taking in the time they had left with Tyler before tomorrow. It certainly was going to be different around Mystic now.'_

It was the heart of winter now, the trees were bear, the ground cracked and crunched beneath feet, lakes were frozen over, street lights came on at three in the afternoon and the sidewalks were covered in a thick layer of cold and beautiful snow. Everywhere you looked people were bundled up in coats and gloves, their heads and ears covered by hats and scarfs wrapped over the bottom half of their faces and Caleb, who was sat by a partially frosted window of a coffee shop loved every second of it, watching couples dash hand in hand from shop to shop as they battled the snow and winds, the children having snowball fights as their parents ran after them trying to place hats on them. He was drawn from his thoughts when a hot chocolate was placed in front of him; he looked up to see Stefan smiling at him before sitting in the chair opposite him and immediately entwined their fingers on the table top and looked over at his boyfriend.

"You look like you've never seen snow before now." Caleb looked at him with a smile,

"I haven't." Stefan couldn't help but stare at him until Caleb explained.

"At home it is too warm to have snow and I have never been anywhere that has had it so this winter, this year in fact is full of first for me." Both of them knew exactly what he meant and they didn't need to voice it.

They sat there for a while longer with their drinks until the door of the small shop opened, allowing a gust of icy wind inside, everyone cowered away from it until the door swung shut after the figure wearing a coat, gloves, scarf and hat. Neither Stefan nor Caleb noticed it was Jeremy until he removed the scarf from his face. He spotted them and trampled over to them.

"Hey guys, how it going?" he asked as one of the waitresses brought over his usual drink.

"Good, just needed to get out of the house for a few hours." Stefan told him as Jeremy sipped at his drink, trying desperately to get warm.

"Why?" he asked, Caleb just give him a look, it took about three seconds for the penny to drop in his mind.

"Seriously? They have been married three months and they are still all over each other?!"

***DS&AS***

Up at the boarding house Alaric was just finishing up in the shower, it always took him longer than planned because even though they had just finish the reason he needed to shower in the first place Damon always seemed intent on another round.

He climbed out and padded back into their bedroom, expecting to find Damon sprawled on the bed or something like that but the room was empty. He got dressed and towel dried his hair and left the room, following Damon's sent and listening out for him he wondered down to the ground floor and to his confusion outside into the snow covered grounds. He was about twenty feet from the door and safety when he heard it whistling through the air a split second before it smacked him in the side of the face. He reached up a hand to wipe the remaining snow and water from his cheek before he heard the prime suspect burst into laughter. Alaric turned to his left to see Damon practically doubled over with laughter, taking his chance while the other vampire was distracted he stooped and gathered up a large amount of snow and readied it, he waited until Damon stopped laughing and was facing him so he knew what was coming,

"Wait, Ric….. Oh God!" Was all Damon managed to get out before his mouth was filled with snow and he looked slightly stunned but apparently he had recovered because by the time Alaric had another snowball ready Damon was no where to be seen, that was until Alaric felt the collar on his shirt being pulled back and a handful of ice being thrown down.

"Oh that's it, you are dead!" he laughed as he began to chase after his husband,

"Already dead Ric." The other vampire laughed before a snowball hit him on the back of the head.

"Well I am going to make you more dead."

"Oh yeah, because that makes sense!" Damon screeched as he got hit on the side of the head from an angle that could only mean that Alaric had taken an unfair advantage of climbing a tree.

The fight went on well into the late afternoon which of course meant it was pitch black outside but they had left the lights on through out the entire ground floor meaning the grounds were flooded with light, enough so that Caleb and Stefan could see exactly what had been going on when they arrived back at the house around five o'clock.

"You two are the biggest kids I know." Stefan told them as he stood with his arms across his chest at the doors. Damon and Alaric had frozen with arm raised ready to throw snowballs at each other but they read each other's minds and slowly turned on the spot towards Stefan who, figuring out what they were going to do had started moving backwards only to find his path blocked by Caleb,

"Come on Stef, I've never had a snowball fight." Just then two snowballs hit the back of his head simultaneously.

A few hours later all four of them trampled back into the house, freezing and dripping wet but with massive smiles on their faces.

After drying off and changing Alaric and Caleb were the first ones to make it back downstairs and where in the kitchen throwing something together for dinner.

"So Ca, are you okay with not being able to make it home for Christmas?" The plan had been for Caleb to fly home as soon as school had ended for Christmas, it wasn't something he wanted to do, it was for his parents more than anything but most of the country was snowed in and there was no flights in or out of the state.

"I'm fine Uncle Ric, I mean one, this is home to me now and two, I wanted to spend it with Stefan and you guys anyway so to be honest it kinda turned out for the best, not that I could say that to my parents."

"I know what mean kid. Anyway we are glad you are staying." There was a short comfortable silence between them as they busied themselves around the room before Alaric asked,

"So do you know who is going to be able to make it back?"

"Jeremy said Tyler is already on the road, he doesn't car how long it takes him he is coming back and Jeremy was so relived I could tell. I can't imagine how it feels to be away from the one you love like that. Tyler's mom is stuck out of state with family so Tyler is staying with Jeremy. Matt and Caroline will be back tomorrow but Elena is snowed in, not that Jeremy seemed that bothered and I know for a fact Stefan isn't."

Alaric couldn't help the grin that spread over his face with that last sentence, he knows it shouldn't be but it amused him and Damon how Elena thought she would ever have a chance with Stefan again now that he had met Caleb, she was totally blind to how much they loved each other.

***DS&AS***

Over the next few days people arrived back into the town, Matt and Caroline met them at the Grill to a round of hugs and questions about how they had been and how college was like until Matt drew attention,

"Everyone, it is great to be back, we have missed you all so much and can not wait to catch up on everything but first thing is first we have an early present for Jeremy." Jeremy looked around at everyone with a confused look on his face before turning back to Matt.

"Caroline, if you will." Matt said, his eyes flicking from his girlfriend to Jeremy as she sent a text off a few seconds later they heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"Missed me?" they all turned around to see Tyler stood just inside the door way, dripping wet from the melting snow but with the biggest grin on his face. Jeremy was out of his chair so fast he knocked it back onto the floor but he was too distracted to care as after three months he finally had his arms around his boyfriend, they pulled back far enough just to crush their lips together at they tightened their arms around each other even more.

***DS&AS***

When Christmas Day came around Damon woke up in the warm and loving embrace of his husband. He leaned up slightly to press a light kiss to those perfect lips and whispered in his ear.

"Merry Christmas, Ric."

"Merry Christmas to you too." The other vampire said as he opened his eyes and turned his head to look over to Damon, they both had sleepy grins on their faces and had just started a heavy make out session when there was a banging on the door,

"Come on you two! It's Christmas! Get up!" Caleb yelled through the door before running off and downstairs.

"How old is he? Six or sixteen?!" Damon grumbled as they began to untangle themselves from the sheets that had snaked around them through the night. Once they had made it downstairs and managed to calm Caleb down as he was bouncing off the walls they opened gifts on the sofas under the soft lights that were twinkling from the giant tree that Damon and Caleb had picked which was now covered in cream and gold decorations.

Later that day Jeremy, Tyler, Matt and Caroline came over for Christmas dinner, they all sat around the large oak table that had played host to many important meetings over the years up right now they all sat around it wearing ridiculous coloured paper hats and telling awful jokes from the discarded crackers.

Later in the evening they moved back into the living room for drinks and everyone was in their own little conversations when Matt drew attention to himself where he stood in front of the fire place and asked Caroline to join him before getting down on one knee and asking her to marry him to which, of course she said yes.

By the time they all crashed into bed, they were all staying at the house that night because they were all way too buzzed to drive they could all safely say this was one of it not the best Christmas they had ever had.

**A/N – Well, they we go folks! What did you think? Was it worth the wait? I sure hope so! Again sorry for the wait, but now that the first week of university is almost over things should start going back to normal!**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Only Fools Fall in Love, Call Me a Fool**

**Chapter Thirteen **

**A/N – Okay we are on the home stretch now boys and girls! This is the second to last chapter in this story but never fear after this I have plans for one or possibly two one shots so hang in there! Right this chapter, it is a big one, I think you have all seen this coming so let's get on with it shall we? Enjoy!**

'_By the time they all crashed into bed, they were all staying at the house that night because they were all way too buzzed to drive they could all safely say this was one of if not the best Christmas they had ever had.'_

Alaric didn't even feel the cold February air as it whipped against his body, over his bare arms and against his face, none of it mattered, all that mattered was getting back to the boarding house even though when he got there he knew his worst fears were only going to come true. Damon was beside him as always, the two of them were running faster than they ever had before.

***Three hours ago***

Damon strolled to the front door to answer it, he pulled it open to reveal Elijah on the other side, they greeted each other before Damon stood aside to allow him into the house were waiting for him was Alaric, Stefan, Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy and Caleb.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly Elijah." Alaric said walking forward to shake the Original's hand.

"No matter, it is my sister that is causing all of this after all. I can only apologize, I wrongly assumed that they would be secure where I had them." He said, addressing the room.

"At least you were able to get there before they unstaked Klaus." Stefan said from his perch on the edge of the sofa.

"That is true." Elijah confirmed.

"Anyway, I think you know everyone Elijah?" Damon asked, moving the conversation on. "I think it is only Caleb you don't know." Damon told him, motioning towards the teenager. Caleb stood up and stretched his hand out,

"Caleb Saltzman, nice to meet you." When their hands met in a shake Stefan straightened up a little at the contact as though he was ready to protect Caleb at any moment, the Original noticed this.

"I deduced from the surname that you were some relation to Alaric but it seems there is more than that?" he questioned.

"His nephew, his boyfriend." Caleb answered, motioning to his uncle and boyfriend in turn.

"Okay now we have got that over with, time to talk tactics." Tyler said from where he was stood beside Jeremy.

"I didn't come all the way back from New Jersey to sit around when some psycho bitch it threatening to kill everyone I care about." It was the truth, a few days ago Rebekah's minions had tracked down the location of when Elijah had her and Klaus staked, thankfully they had only managed to free her before he got there. Not long after she had sent one of them with a message that she was coming exact her revenge by taking out the vampires and their loved ones so the troops were called in now here they all were in the sitting room of the boarding house.

"Okay, she has to be hiding out in the mountains, with six of us out there we should be able to track her down and stake her again, now only Elijah can stake her without getting killed so he has to be the one to do it." Stefan said as he began pacing.

"Matt, Jeremy and Caleb are staying here, no arguments." He added when he saw that Jeremy was about to do just that.

"You should be safe here, it is well protected and you have all been trained in hand to hand combat against vampires." Stefan finished with a long look at Caleb, the teenager was the last to be trained but he was a force to be reckoned with.

"We are splitting in to pairs." Damon said, taking over from his little brother.

"Ric and I will attack from the south, Elijah and Stefan are taking the west, Tyler and Caroline has the east, north just drives her away from the town. Once we have her cornered call for Elijah, as Stefan said only he do it without getting killed. As for her little friends? Fair game."

An hour later and each team were prowling the mountains around Mystic. Damon and Alaric were staying south, slowly making their way up the mountains, keeping their senses wide open for her sent or any sound.

"Ric?"

"Yeah Damon?"

"I waited until we were alone and away from them until I said anything." That line coming from his husband's mouth makes Alaric stop in his tracks.

"What? Who are we taking about?" Caleb and Stefan?" Damon nodded his head.

"I heard them talking the other day, they didn't know I was there but I over heard Caleb talking about their future and about how practical Stefan's not aging is." Damon told him, trying to gage a response. Alaric felt like he had swallowed a pint of vervain. He took of walking again,

"No no, it is not going to happen Damon."

"Ric, I don't think we have a choice in the matter. They love each other Ric, think about how it would feel to live without me for just one second." Damon said as he caught up with the other vampire and forced him to stop by taking hold of one of his arms and making him look him in the eyes. Alaric held his gaze and simply said,

"I can't Damon, I can't imagine not having you, it is just too painful."

"Exactly and that is how they feel, I can see it in their eyes. They look at each other the way you look at me." There was a few moments silence between them, Alaric was just about to speak when they heard a commotion about three miles to the west, they covered the distance in a matter of seconds.

When they arrived at the clearing Alaric had to pull Damon out of the way to avoid him colliding with a flying Stefan who crashed into a tree seven feet behind them. Rebekah was stood in the middle of the clearing and was slowing being surrounded by Tyler, Caroline, Elijah, Damon, Alaric and Stefan who had brushed himself down but still had a few twigs in his hair.

In a desperate attempt to get away she headed right for Alaric, thinking that by hurting him it would distract Damon enough for her to get away but she wasn't banking on Alaric swinging himself towards Damon once she had latched onto his side, this gave Damon enough time to bind her arms to her side and with the help of Tyler and Caroline who were over in a flash they managed to restrain her while Alaric checked the torn portion of his shirt, making sure the gashes under it where healing. Elijah was beside them, dagger in hand,

"When will you learn little sister?" and with that he plunged the dagger into her chest.

Once they were sure she was no danger they loosened their grip on her and handed her over to her brother who hoisted her over his shoulder and turned to the group, looking at each of them in turn before saying, more to Damon and Alaric than anyone else,

"I hope we meet again soon, under better circumstances." They each shook his hand before he disappeared off into the trees. Everyone turned to look at each other with relived looks on their faces, all accept Alaric,

"Ric, what's wrong?" Damon asked him

"It just doesn't feel right. She had other vampires attack me when she wanted to know where Klaus was, she used other vampires to free herself and now, out here when she is most vulnerable she is alone? I don't buy it." He said, the other's hearing what he was saying to his husband,

"Well if they aren't here then were else…" but before the words had even left Damon's mouth he knew exactly where they were, it had been a trap, Rebekah didn't care if she had to spend a few more years staked she wanted the people they loved dead and the best way to do that? Make sure three humans are left alone when they vampires that love them are chasing her.

Everyone took off at the same time but they were all moving so fast they couldn't see each other, only Damon and Alaric were close enough to be able to see each other but they could both smell Stefan somewhere to their left. All the way down the mountain range the worst thoughts were ringing though their heads.

When they reached the boarding house they could smell the blood before they even set foot in the place. It only took them to swing the door open further as it was practically hanging off its hinges, to see the damage, every piece of furniture had been turn upside down, glass was smashed and there was blood on the floor, a mix of human and vampire and to top it off there was a beheaded vampire at their feet, a stake through his chest. They heard voices down the hall and they all rushed down to the library. The scene that presented its self to them made them all throw their arms across their noses, another two vampires lay dead around the room, stakes in their chest, blood drying on their clothes but their attention was drawn to the middle of the room where Jeremy who had a giant gash across his left cheek was supporting Caleb's head on his knees as Matt, who's ankle was at a strange angle was pressing fabric to his stomach to try and stop the bleeding but it was no use as it was just seeping out over his hands.

The two older teens turned their heads towards the group of vampires and hybrid. Stefan and Alaric were on their knees beside them before anyone had time to blink. Stefan was carding a hand through Caleb's hair trying to keep him calm; Alaric had taken over from Matt with trying to stop the bleeding as the blond hobbled over to Caroline who bit into her own wrist so he could kick start his healing but it was too far for Caleb. Stefan looked at Alaric over the body of someone they both loved, his eyes asking what he should do. Alaric nodded slightly before Stefan raised his wrist to his mouth and tore through the skin with his fangs before lowering it to Caleb's lips, the teen, barely still awake latched his lips around the opening and drank before it healed. It wasn't long after that they all heard his heart stop.

As much as it hurt him to do it Alaric left with everyone else, leaving just Stefan in the room because he knew from personal experience you only wanted that one person with you when you woke up from this.

As they plodded around, making a start on the clean up they learnt of the events that had happened after their departure. About an hour after they left three vampires had broken through the front door, the teens were all armed and it was an equal match until one of them had broken Matt's ankle, he was coming back to finish the job and as Matt couldn't reach his cross bow Caleb had jumped in to defend him and he had gotten the shot off and killed him but the last remaining vampire had come up from behind and caught him in the stomach before Jeremy had had the chance to finish him.

They sitting room was just about resembling what it had looked like before they had left when they heard the door opening from down the hall. They all froze; Damon took hold of one of Ric's hands as the waited. Soon afterwards Stefan rounded the corner with a shaken up but walking Caleb. Both Damon and Alaric rushed over to him and scooped him up in a hug between them, locking eyes over his head, both of them only just able to stay standing with the relief they felt.

A few hours later when the house was back in working order and Tyler had helped bury the dead vampires before he and the others left the four of them were sat in the kitchen.

"This is so weird." Caleb expressed, staring down at his now empty tumbler of blood.

"It gets easier kid." Ric told him from beside him, running a hand over his hair.

"Not the being a vampire, not that that isn't extremely weird but the feeling that I'm equal now, not a burden anymore."

"You were never…" Damon began but Caleb cut across him.

"I know you might never have felt like that but it was true but now I'm not." Turning to face Stefan he finished

"and I'm not going anywhere anymore."

"Alright you two, less of the making eyes at each other. It has been one hell of a day. You should get some rest." Alaric told them and for once Caleb didn't argue about going to bed.

Once they were upstairs Damon turned to the other vampire.

"We can do this Ric, the four of us. One day you might see it as a good thing." Damon said trying to make this as easy for his husband as he could. Alaric smiled softly,

"De, the thing that is troubling me is, I already see it as a good thing, I mean no one wants to see the person they see as their own son grow older than him and die and because I am happy that he won't I feel so guilty."

"I know, that's how I felt about Stefan. It is us now Ric, me, you, Stefan and Caleb, for as long as we have together and that could be a long long time." Alaric smiled again,

"As long as it is with you it could be forever." He leaned over slightly to catch the other vampire's lips in a soft kiss.

**A/N – Wow, okay so, erm how did that go? Is it what you thought or did it come way below the bar? I wanted to draw similarities between how Ric and Caleb turned so I wrote it like this, I am so nervous about this, let me know what you think. Okay so one final chapter of this story and then that's it! But as I said I do have one or two one shots planned and you know me, I will most likely end up writing another story because lets face it these two are just too amazing! Just got to plan it around university work! Hope you enjoyed.**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Only Fools Fall in Love, Call Me a Fool**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A/N – Right my friends, this is it, the end of my second multi chapter Dalaric story and I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you fine people. Never did I ever imagine I would ever write a multi chapter story never mind two and have such a brilliant audience, I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart because you all mean so much to me. This fanfiction has seen me through some hard times, if you have been reading it as I have posted it you will know this and you all helped me. So as a thank you I want to dedicate this final chapter to all of you because without you I would have given up along time ago. So this is it, the being of the end, tying everything up in this chapter and setting up for a couple of one shots. Hope you like it.**

A year and half has passed in Mystic Falls, Damon and Alaric have been married for just over two years and still can not keep their hands off each other. Caroline and Matt came back to their home town to get married five months after Matt became a vampire. Jeremy and Tyler are now engaged and no one has seen or heard from the Originals, aside from Elijah who drops by every now and then. Stefan and Caleb are stronger than ever and no one ever found out if Elena ever got out of being snowed in.

The sun is shining down across this corner of the earth at present moment as Alaric guides the Impala into a tight parking space beside the airport. He opens the door and unfolds his tall frame and starts to weave his way towards the arrival boards.

He endures a half an hour wait and passes the time by people watching. He notices a young couple sat at the coffee bar, their hands joined across the table and smiles on their tanned faces, the young man had sunglasses on his head which the vampire guessed had been on his face most of their holiday as he had slight white circles around his eyes and when they stood up to leave he noticed that the young woman was just starting to show under her flowing white top.

Across the hall he spied a nervous young man who kept eyeing the doors and he would practically jump out of his skin when they opened, it was about seven times after the doors first slid open that he saw him race forward and throw himself into the waiting arms of another young man, a few inches taller and blonde, he was also dressed in an army uniform, there was a cheer from the people around them when they kissed.

There was an older couple that passed him and he heard the man comforting his wife as she was about to take her first aeroplane ride in her seventy one years. He smiled after them; he wondered what he and Damon would be like when they had been together for that long. They would look the same as they did now but he would say if anything they would be more perfect for each other than they were right now if that was at all possible.

He twisted his wedding ring around his finger as he waited for them. Arthur, Cassie and the twins were flying in for Caleb's graduation and he had been nominated to collect them. He waited a while longer before the doors opened again and he saw his brother and it shocked him to see how different he looked from the last time he has seen him over two years ago at his own wedding. Looking in the mirror everyday and being around people who didn't age had the effect that you forgot the rest of the world aged as normal. When Caleb had been home to visit, taking Stefan with him he had commented that Arthur looked older but Alaric couldn't believe how much difference the two years had made.

"My God, Ric! What is in the water here?" Arthur asked him as he drew his younger brother into a one armed hug.

"No one here seems to age!"

"I think it's the sun Art." Ric told his brother before turning to Cassie.

"Great to see you again Cass."

"You too Ric." She said as he kissed his cheek.

"Wow, you two sure have shot up!" He said to Taylor and Tyler who had been about five when he had last seen them but were looking grown up for seven year olds.

They talked more as they headed out to the car, Alaric threw all of their bags into the trunk of the Impala before they climbed in, he and Arthur in the front with Cassie and the boys in the bag.

The drive back to Mystic was uneventful, Arthur asked how he and Damon were doing, Cassie enquired about how Stefan was treating her baby and all that Tyler cared about is that Tyler he met at the wedding would be there.

They were pulling up the drive to the boarding house when Arthur let out his usual low whistle.

"Wow, this place really is amazing." Alaric looked up at the building through the windscreen, he loved this place, so much had happened here, the first place he and Damon had made love, yes they had slept together at the loft before but it wasn't the same. This was the place he became a vampire, Caleb too. It was where Matt and Caroline had gotten engaged and it was where Caleb had fallen in love for the first and most likely the last time but, even though it would always be here for them to come home to they wouldn't be here much longer.

"Yeah well enjoy it while you can because we won't be here much longer." Alaric told his brother as the left the car. Arthur shoot him a look over the roof as the door opened and the light spilt out into the night that was quickly growing dark.

"I'll tell you later." He said as Caleb appeared at the door with Stefan behind him who whispered something to his boyfriend before the eternal sixteen year old ran towards his parents and brothers. Giving them a few seconds alone Alaric walked to join his brother in law by the door,

"What did you say to him?" he asked the other vampire.

"Just reminding him that they are flesh and bone, human flesh and bone, he forgets his own strength sometimes."

"He has been a vampire for just over a year, he is still a baby."

"You've only been one for three."

"Yes little brother but he had a better teacher, right Ric?" Damon said as he emerged from the house to join them, snaking an arm around his husband's waist as Alaric threw an arm around his shoulders without even thinking about it. There was a lot of hugging and greeting before they finally made it inside.

"While these guys sort dinner out why don't I give you a quick tour, show you where you will be staying?" Alaric asked before Damon, Stefan and Caleb left to go pick up dinner, Damon lifting the keys to the Impala out of Alaric's pocket as he passed him.

"You be careful with her! One scratch on her Damon and I swear I will end you, she's my baby." Alaric said to him as he walked down the drive.

"I thought I was your baby?" Damon said, trying to sound hurt.

"That is what I let you think." Alaric told him as they grinned at each other before they got in the car and pulled out of the drive a bit too quick for Alaric's liking.

He carried his family's bags up the stairs and gave them a quick tour of the places that they would need to know. He put the twins in one of the only rooms that had twin beds and they walked Arthur and Cassie around the corner to their room, he placed the bags on the bed and showed them the en suit and before he left he said,

"Damon and I are back down the hall and around the left hand corner; Caleb and Stefan are on the right." Arthur seemed to freeze at the last half of that sentence.

"They share a room?" Alaric looked over to Cassie, who looked back at him and rolled her eyes before saying to her husband,

"Art they are eighteen and nineteen years old and have been together for almost two years I can't see how the fact that they are sleeping together could be a surprise." Arthur turned as white as a sheet at his wife's words.

"I'll let you deal with this. Dinner will be in about twenty." He said as he closed the door behind him and smiled as he walked back down the hall.

Just over twenty minuets later they were all seated around the table in one of the three dinning rooms. Everyone was laughing and talking even if Arthur was glaring at Stefan slightly but the vampire didn't seem to notice.

After dinner practically everyone went straight to bed because tomorrow was an early start and a big day. Alaric, Arthur and Damon carried all the plates back into the kitchen and Alaric got the sense that his brother wanted to talk to him.

"Hey Damon, we can sort the rest out, I'll be up soon." Alaric told the other vampire who could read in his eyes what he really meant.

"Okay, I'll see you up there." He said before placing a light kiss on the taller vampire's lips,

"Good night Arthur."

"Night Damon." Alaric waited until he heard the door on their bedroom click shut before he turned to his brother, he didn't care if Damon heard anything, he still could now but he was going to tell him anyway but he wanted to let his brother think otherwise.

"Okay, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing really." Alaric just gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't buying that.

"It is just I feel as if I have failed him Ric." Arthur said as he sat on one of the stools around the island.

"You mean Ca?" the vampire asked as he joined his brother.

"Yeah, the last two years, I have no idea really what has gone on in his life, I just let him come and live here because of what? A guy he had know for a few weeks? I have no idea what he is doing with his life or anything." Arthur spilled out, looking down at his hands.

"Okay, Art, no way have you failed him, if anything you have gone above and beyond what most fathers would do, most would have dragged him back home and then where would he have been? Miserable because he is away from the man he loves and pissed at you because you took him away. Now he is graduating at the top of his class, he has his friends coming in from across the country to see him do it. He is going to New York University in the Fall. None of that would have happened if you hadn't let him go." Alaric told his older brother, trying to convince him of his words. It took Arthur a minuet but then he chuckled slightly,

"When did you get so mature?"

"I'm married to Damon Salvatore, one of us has to be mature." That last part was more for Damon who Alaric knew listening; he always did when he was worried about him.

The brothers spend a little while longer cleaning up before climbing the stairs together and going their separate ways on the landing.

Alaric opened the door to his and Damon's room to find the vampire sprawled on his back on their bed, silk pyjama bottoms slung low on his hips, he was staring up at the ceiling when he said,

"I think I have had a few mature moments over the last few years." Alaric passed him on his way to the walk in wardrobe and leaned down to kiss his forehead,

"When I have needed them you have." Damon rolled over and faced the door his husband had just disappeared through,

"You mean when you have had a freak out?" he asked as Alaric reappeared wearing a pair of dark green shorts.

"Yes when I have had a freak out." He shoved Damon back to his side of the bed and climbed in under the sheets and had Damon wrapped around his torso in seconds.

"I still think my mature moments outweigh yours though." Alaric commented as he heard Damon's breathing started to even out signalling he was close to sleep.

"That's what I let you think." Damon muttered sleepily against Alaric's chest, a smile on his face.

***DS&AS***

"Stefan! Damon! Ric!" all three vampires turned around has they heard their names being shouted through the crowd that was gathering around the bleachers. Being the tallest of the three Alaric was the first to see Jeremy weaving his way towards them, Tyler behind him, gripping his hand tight as not to lose him. When they pair reached their little clearing everyone greeted each other,

"Jeremy, Tyler, you remember my family from the wedding right?" Alaric said, gesturing to them,

"Yeah course we do." Jeremy said before shaking their hands. Little Tyler latched onto Big Tyler again and the Hybrid looked pleased with himself that he had a mini me. As they made their way into the football stadium Alaric and Arthur ended up at the back of the group.

"Hey, Ric, quick question."

"Yeah?"

"Is everyone in Mystic Falls gay? It didn't occur to me at the wedding but you and Damon, Stefan and Caleb and Jeremy and Tyler?" Alaric laughed out loud, he had never thought of it that way.

They had been sat in their seats for about forty five minuets, watching everyone getting their diplomas before it reached the time for Caleb to give his speech. They watched him approach the microphone, Damon noticing that he was twisting his day light ring around his left index finger.

"Hi everyone. I have never even seen one of these speeches before so I have no idea what to say so I'm just going to say what I feel. Life, it never works out as you planned, a few years back I was in my home town, chasing the cheerleaders and anyone that knows me will know that isn't the case anymore." There were a few chuckles along their row and that is when Caroline and Matt slid into their seats beside Stefan.

"We all have a plan right now but not one of them is going to come true because that's how it works, you think you want something now but down the road you will look back and think 'what the hell was I thinking?' or something will happen to you and you think 'why has this happened to me?' but give it time and you will see that everything happened for a reason, we don't know what is going to happen to us, but it will be for the best and our time here has helped us to prepare for that. Just know that you are strong enough to face what ever comes your way and no matter what that is you will have to face it when it does but above all? Enjoy it while you are doing it. We don't know who we want to be but we will all become who we need to be. Thank you." They entire stadium went up in cheers but none more so than the first row of the seats right in front of the podium.

After he had detached himself from fellow students and teachers alike Caleb stumbled over towards them and was swept up in Stefan's arms as the older vampire whispered in his ear,

"That was so amazing, I am so proud of you and I love you so much." Damon, Alaric, Matt and Tyler pretended not to hear but Caroline couldn't help but let out a loud 'Awwwww'

On the drive back to the house Caleb constantly asked if the speech was okay and did he sound too much like an idiot, everyone tried to comfort him until, in his normal way Damon twisted around in the passenger seat and said,

"Look at it this way Ca, even if it was shockingly bad you can't change it now."

"Thanks Damon, that makes me feel loads better." Damon shrugged, a smile on his face and twisted back around,

"Mature, my ass." Alaric muttered from behind the steering wheel.

***DS&AS***

A few hours later and the graduation party for everyone that was there and a few of Caleb's friends was in full swing and Damon and Alaric had snuck out of the back door and were making out like a pair of teenagers against the stone wall, Damon's hands on both of Alaric's hips, the other vampire had a hand carding through jet black hair and was using the other one to pull Damon closer to him before they heard a noise a few meters around. They just managed to detangle themselves when Arthur came stumbling around the corner, a cigarette in his mouth, it was no surprise to them, they could smell the smoke on him no matter how hard he tried to hide it but Alaric tried to look surprised.

"And I thought you had quit?" he asked his brother who was eyeing their messed up hair and skewed clothes; it was obvious what he had just interrupted.

"I thought you were married yet here you are sneaking out for a make out session in your own back garden." Damon smirked and Alaric rolled his eyes before Arthur spoke again after taking a drag on the cigarette.

"So are you gonna tell me what you were talking about the other day? About you guys not being here for much longer." Damon and Alaric sat on the low brick wall that Arthur had sat down on before.

"Well after we got married we spent two weeks in New York and fell in love with it and we said when Caleb had graduated we would move there." Alaric told him as he wrapped one of his hands in Damon's.

"I'm keeping the place obviously, it has been in the family for hundreds of years, couldn't sell it if I wanted too, Stefan owns half of it but we still need a place to come home to for Christmas and that but other than that we are going to be in New York." Damon told him as he traced patterns on the back of Alaric's hand with his thumb.

"So when you going?" Arthur asked.

"September, just after Caleb and Stefan move there." Alaric told him as he glanced back towards the house and saw Stefan draw Caleb into his arms through the glass doors.

"So is Stefan just moving with Caleb or is he going to college too?" Arthur asked, draining his glass.

"He is going to college too; they have a little apartment just off campus." Damon said. Arthur chuckled slightly,

"Let me guess, you two aren't gonna be living in a shoebox apartment?"

"What with this one?" Alaric asked, jerking his head towards Damon.

"Hey! Offended!" Alaric kissed his temple which seemed to make up for it.

***DS&AS***

Damon stood looking up at the house as Alaric loaded the last of the boxes into the back of the Impala. Most of their stuff had already been shipped there, Stefan, Caleb, with the help of Jeremy and Tyler who had come across from Jersey had unpacked everything and their apartment on the West side was waiting for them. Alaric came up behind his husband and snaked his arms around his waist, kissing his cheek before resting his chin on his shoulder, looking up at the house too.

"Lot of memories here." He said.

"Yeah there is." Damon agreed before turning around in the other vampire's arms and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"But there is even more waiting out there for us to make." He told him before he closed the gap between them and drew Alaric even deeper into the kiss, making them forget that anyone else existed in the world. When they finally broke apart Alaric leaned their foreheads together for a while, green eyes staring into blue,

"You ready for this then?"

"Always have been, Ric." He gazed up at his husband for a few seconds longer before saying,

"Some one once said to me, 'only fools fall in love.' Well call me a fool."

They climbed into the Impala and tore out of the drive way that they wouldn't be back in for a while and set out on the long road to New York City and the next chapter in their love story.

**A/N – Wow, I got a little emotional as I wrote those last few words. That is it my friends, the end of this journey together I hope it was everything you wanted and that you loved it as much as I love you all for sticking with me through this. I have two one shots in mind one is Dalaric they other is more Steleb but of course Dalaric will be in there. I am going to go now because I am getting emotional again. Let me know what you thought about this story as a whole. I love you all, thank you.**

**Fin**

**xxx**


End file.
